Total Drama Zombie Escape Island
by Snakeshark19
Summary: Fifteen survivors. Plent of heroism and zombie eating guts action left. And a twist ending. Coming up soon.
1. Chapter 1:How it began

New Story in. Total Drama Zombie Island Escape

Chapter 1: how it began over the years

****1 Yards=3 feet, 10 yards=30feet, 100yards=300yards****

On an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, twenty four teenagers will be staying for a reality television show. But something lies beneath the dirt, something dead, something that's always hungry. Can the campers escape with their lives before they're torn to shreds? Who will live? Who will die? Who will make breakfast?

Sunday, May 17, 1942. 2:03pm.

"I've done it" Cameron cheered holding up a glass beaker filled with a green liquid.

"It's finally come true after six years" Sam congratulated.

"Let's test it" Cameron suggested.

The two scientists walked over to a laboratory bench that had five cages with small white mice with red beady eyes in them.

Sam put a funnel into one of the rat's water pipes. Then Cameron poured the green liquid into it. The mouse instantly came over and started to drink it.

The two scientists watched with anticipation to see what would happen.

At first nothing, then the mouse started to screech real loudly, the scientists had to cover their ears. The scientists looked back at the mouse through teeth wrenching screech. The mouse was getting all hyper and was going buzurk.

The scientists smiled at each other because the potion was what they knew it to be. Cameron walked over to another cage; he took a turkey baster thing and sucked up some of the green liquid. He opened the door to an already dead rat and dropped a drop onto its mouth.

He quickly pulled his hand out and watched to see what would happen. Sam came over and watched as well.

At first nothing happened. Then its nose twitched and its eyes opened. The scientists got all excited when they saw it stand up and start to walk around. It made small whimpering noise. Its eyes weren't red though, they were a firey yellow.

"We did it" Sam yelled out.

Cameron was also happy. He opened the cage and grabbed the mouse and pulled it out. "We brought the dead back to life" he said starring at the mouse.

The mouse decided it didn't like being held, and it felt the sudden urge to bit and eat something. It took its choppers dug them into Cameron's hand.

The scientist yelled in pain as he dropped the mouse, which quickly scurried away when it landed. Cameron grabbed his hand and rushed over to the nearest sink.

"Are you okay" Sam asked Cameron?

"NO, the little bas***d bit me" Cameron replied, running his bleeding cut under warm water. The water was washing the blood down the drain. The water in the sink turned red.

"What should I do" Sam asked?

"Get me some gauze" Cameron asked?

Sam went and a minute later returned with some gauze and other medical gear.

2:14pm.

"That's better" Cameron said, his hand had gauze on it now.

"I wonder why he bit you" Sam asked?

"I don't know" Cameron said. He then started to groan in pain a little.

"What's wrong" Sam asked again?

"Major….headache" Cameron choked out. A second later he passed out on the floor.

Sam checked his pulse, it was barely stable. He ran over to the phone on the wall and immediately called for help.

"Yah I have an emergency" Sam said into the phone.

From behind scientist Sam, Cameron sat up and looked over to where Sam was. He was completely pale. He slowly stood up and started to stagger toward him.

Sam finished his call and relieved to know that help would be there in ten minutes.

He turned to see Cameron staggering toward him, head slightly looking down. He was dragging his left foot and his arms were out stretched.

"You're up" Sam said happy. He walked over to check him, as soon as he did. Cameron swung an arm at him.

"What's the matter with you" Sam asked? Cameron didn't answer he just staggered closer and swiped at him. He scratched Sam on the cheek, He yelped out in pain.

Next thing he knows, Sam feels something biting into his neck. He screamed.

2:25pm.

"In here" Dawn the medic said walking into the laboratory. The three medics looked around and didn't see anyone. But they did see large amounts of blood splattered on the walls, floor and equipment of one part of the room. It also looked like a struggle had taken place because things were moved, smashed and broken all around the area.

"What happened here" Staci asked?

Then the door closed behind them. They turned to see a pale figure standing there. It started toward them.

"Hay, buddy is you alright" Staci asked?

They didn't answer, they just kept approaching, they saw a huge gash on his neck, which showed the inside of his neck, he was also covered in blood.

"What happened to you" Lightning asked?

Once again they didn't answer.

Dawn felt something on her shoulder. She looked around and saw another pale figure there. This one didn't look as bad. But his teeth were covered in blood as it stared back at her through yellow burning eyes.

Dawn screamed as it took a bite into her forehead.

The other one got a hold of Staci and sunk its teeth into her arm.

**The zombie virus spread out onto the entire island. Completely killing all that were on it. All scientists, soldiers and every other person on it.**

** Monday, May 22, 1942. 10:49am, the US sent in a secret underground team to exterminate the zombies and anyone else, weather there dead, alive, or a combo.**

** Time passes by; the US government keeps it all secret, never telling about what happened on the island. Years passed and the military base got abandoned. **

** Now a new legend begins, it is said every 10 years the zombies rise again and feast upon the living. **

Wednesday, May 17, 1982, 5:26pm.

"It was a nice idea to come to this island and go for a hike" Zoey said all excited.

"I know" Mike added, "It's such a wonderful day out and this forest is just full of life."

"Isn't it said there's a legend in these trees" Zoey asked? Stepping over a fallen log.

"Yah, I think so, something about the dead coming back to life every ten or so years" Mike guessed.

"I wonder if it's true" Zoey wondered.

"Ah, who knows" Mike responded, putting his hands behind his head as they walked.

5:28pm.

The two stopped quickly when they heard some groaning coming from somewhere in the distance.

"What was that" Zoey asked, all of sudden sounding scared?

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Mike said, looking around in all directions.

Then they saw movement coming from their left. They looked and saw several figures emerge. Then they heard more figures coming up from behind them.

They looked around and saw they were surrounded.

"What are they" Zoey panicked, clutching Mike.

"I don't know" Mike said scared looking at the figures getting closer and closer.

They were getting closer and closer. Zoey and Mike had nowhere to run.

Zoey did see one possible escape. "Up the tree" she pointed to a large tree to their right.

Mike took her idea and ran over to the tree, Zoey right behind her.

They ran at full speed toward it. Mike helped Zoey up as quickly as he could. She climbed up and waited on second high branch and waited for Mike to come up. He started to climb up, but one of the figures grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down.

He landed with a hard thud on his back. Mike looked up through pain in his back and saw several yellow eyed, pale skinned, bloody craving figures standing around him.

Zoey watched down in horror as Mike disappeared under the sea of zombies. She could also here his gags and moans of pain and terror as they tore him to pieces as they f3qsted upon his flesh.

"NO, Mike" Zoey screamed.

The figures looked up and saw her. The ones not feasting on Mike swiped and scratched at the base of the tree, in some way of trying to get Zoey. She screamed again.

The zombies started to pound on the tree as hard as they could. Trying to knock Zoey out of the tree. Zoey held on as tightly as she could. But her hands soon became sweaty, because the air was so warm.

She slipped and fell into the wave of zombies. They overcame her as soon as she sat up rubbing her head. She was devoured in seconds and there were was no one around to hear her screams.

Friday, May 17, 2002, 10:05am

Five constructions workers were just finishing up building a cabin. They had already built one other cabin, a main lodge, latrines, a small shed, an outhouse, a big long dock, and a camp fire pit.

"Whew, we're finally done" Scott said wiping away sweat on his forehead.

"Yah, it took six months but we're finally finished" Jo added, taking a deep breath.

Brick, B, and Dakota nodded their heads in agreement.

"What do you all think you're doing not working" Anna Maria the foreman said marching up to them.

"We just finished" Brick said pointing to the cabin.

"No, you still have fifteen more to build" Anne Maria demanded. "If you five didn't forget the blue prints."  
"You said we only need two cabins" Dakota pointed out.

"I lied" Anna Maria glared at them, "now get back to work." She turned to walked away.

That's when the groaning and moaning came again.

"I know you don't like me very much, but you don't have to groan about it" Anna Maria said turning back to them.

"But that wasn't us" Dakota said sincerely.

"Then who was it" Anna Maria demanded.

They all shook their heads to show they didn't know.

Anna Maria had her back to the woods. A pair of hands jetted out from the bushes and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into them.

She screamed as she was lifted off her feet and disappeared through the foliage.

The five workers just listened and watched in horror as they heard her screams ring through the bushes. They looked down and saw blood start to spill out.

"What's happening" Jo asked frightened.

"I have no idea" Scott said.

The five of the backed away as the screaming had finally seized.

B picked a stone off the ground and through it into the bushes. They heard even more moaning and groaning. The five backed up some more.

Then eight figures emerged from the woods where Anne Maria disappeared.

They had the usual pale skin, yellow eyes full of fiery, arms outstretched, and blood soaked teeth. They hissed when they saw the five construction workers. They started to run toward them.

The five got scared and retreated. All except brick who held up a nail gun and started to fire round after round at the approaching zombies. Some hit their targets and others missed.

He hit several in the torso which didn't seem to even slow them down, some were hit in the head straight on and these were the ones that fell down and didn't move again. He had only managed to kill two though. The other six came threw Brick to the ground.

Before he could get up, three of the zombie had him pinned to the ground. He felt one plunge its teeth into his left leg. He yelled in pain. Then he felt even more pain as the another one ripped a hole in his stomach. They both just dug their heads in and pulling out whatever they first pulled out. One had part of his large intestine while the other had his actual stomach; stomach acid poured out and burned his left arm.

10:08am

The other four didn't even dare turn around as they knew they were being pursued. They ran together as they ran toward the boat at the freshly built dock that was built only days earlier.

But they were cut off as six more zombies blocked their escape route. They skidded to a stop not knowing what to do next. They were too horrified at what was happening to move, six zombies coming from one direction and three from the other.

One of them coming from the forest ran and tackled Scott to the ground. Scott struggled to get up, but the zombie bit down into his arm. Scott tried to pull his arm back, but the zombie had it in its death grip and wouldn't let go.

"Scott" Jo called.

She looked over and saw the zombie sink its teeth one more time into Scott's arm. A second one joined him and tore into his flesh again. He screamed out in agony. The one that had bit into his arm ripped it clean off and munched on it some more. A second later he lay motionless.

"They got Scott" Jo screamed.

"What dah we do" Dakota asked?

Without thinking B grabbed Dakota and Jo under one arm and ran full speed in the direction of the three.

"B, what are you doing" Dakota screamed?

He didn't answer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hammer and continued to charge. Jo and Dakota screamed, frightened to death at was going to happen.

They were approaching the zombies very quickly, since they were running at them as well.

10:13am

B struck the first zombie in the head straight on, sending it crashing to the ground. He repeated the process with the second.

The third was smarter and dodged by moving to the right. It tried to take a bite out of them, but B dodged to the left and made a run for the boat. He tripped over a large stone in the ground, sending the three sprawling into the grass.

They got up on their hands and knees and saw the zombies approaching, faster than before. They got up again and made a run for it.

Jo didn't make it far as a zombie grabbed her by her hood and she fell backward into its arms. It quickly locked its arms around her as she tried to break free. It sank its teeth into her shoulder and blood came spurting out.

Dakota stopped and looked back to see the zombie take a bite out the back of her head this time.

"JO" she cried. She tried to run back, but B grabbed her by the arm. "We have to save her."

Dakota knew what B knew, it was too late for her. They continued toward the boat. They both quickly look behind to gasp in horror as nearly a hundred zombies were now chasing them. They had all heard the screaming and wanted a bit of flesh to set their own apatite's a bit.

They started to run even faster.

10:19am

They boarded the dock and jumped into the boat. Dakota quickly took the key from a secret spot and jammed it into motor ignition and turned it to start the boat.

It wouldn't start, they could hear it trying to start but it wouldn't. Dakota tried three more times, nada.

B and Dakota looked at each other with frightened expressions, then back at the camp to see the zombie boarding the dock. B took a lighter from his pocket and lite, he put it under a flammable tank that was used for heat.

He pointed at it and Dakota instantly knew what he doing. B grabbed an inflatable raft and the two jumped off and ran to the end of the dock. B pulled the string and threw the raft into the water, it shaped into its regular form within seconds. B threw a paddle on it and then lifted an unexpecting Dakota into it.

"What are you doing" Dakota asked as she watched the zombies getting closer and closer.

B just shoved his hands ahead as to say, go without me.

The ship then exploded. Completely obliterating around twenty to thirty zombies to ashes. The others stopped, with nowhere to go as a fire had spread onto the dock.

B was blown off his feet as he fell backward; he was fine as he got back up. He also watched as the explosion sent a wave of water across the ocean and sent Dakota raft farther into the ocean. He wave to her and she waved back.

The zombies decided to run through the fire. On the other side they were running torches; they're entire body covered in fire.

Dawn watched as B disappeared in sea of fire and dead bodies. She didn't even hear him scream. She watched as tear came down her cheek, she wiped it away and started to row her way back to the main land. Being the only survivor of the six.

Dawn did eventually make it back to the mainland. She was exhausted and dehydrated. As soon as she got back she tried to warn people of what happened on the island, but no one seemed to believe her. After some convincing, the FBI, did send agents to investigate the island. They found absolutely no signs of dead, destruction, or anything. Not a single drop of blood. Nothing but an abandoned military base, an abandoned forest full of wild life (somehow), and a fully new abandoned camp ground. So they called off the investigation. But Dakota never gave up and was determined to make sure no one ever visited the island again.


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

Chapter 2: It begins

Finally the originals show up.

Current Day and Time: Thursday, May 17, 2012, 10:12am.

Cody Anderson was waiting on the corner of Breech Street and Ontario Avenue in Kennewick Washington. He had been waiting there for a bus that should have been there at quarter to ten.  
Cody sat his bag on the sidewalk and sighed. He was starting to wonder if the bus was really had forgotten about him.

10:18am

Cody finally saw the bus round a corner nearly taking out a stop sign, down the street. It pulled up in front of him with lightning (not TDR character) speed. He could see his reflection in the door before it opened.

Cody looked up to the driver's and saw muscular black man wearing a Chef's cap and apron, his name was Chef Hatchet or Chef A man with a clean shave appeared over the see glaring at him, his name is Chris McClean.

"Get on the bus, man" Chris barked. "We have to be in Seattle by noon and we still have to pick up Sierra."

Cody did as he was told; he grabbed his bag and boarded the bus, even though he shuddered at the thought of Sierra. He hadn't even gotten to the platform when Chef quickly closed the doors and drove off like a speed demon once again.

Cody was off guard, he fell and hit his head on the seat, and he stood back up dazed and then regained his poseur.

Chris just watched and laughed to himself. He obviously didn't care about his wellbeing.

Cody climbed the stairs and saw a bunch of familiar faces. He made his way down the aisle to an empty seat near the back of the bus. He took his bag and threw it in the netting above the seats; it held everyone else's baggage as well.

11:02am

Cody didn't know how long it had been. He had been watching houses and trees whirl pass in a fast blaze. He was board, and was starting to get tired.

Finally they came to a stop. The doors opened and an ever to happy Sierra came aboard.

Cody tried to sink in his seat so he wouldn't be seen.

"Thanks for the ride" Sierra cooed to Chef.

"Yah, whatever. Just take your seat, we're on a tight schedule" Chef responded. With that, Chef closed the door and drove off again, nearly running down a crossing guard.

Sierra nodded and looked down the aisle at all the familiar faces. No matter how far down, he hid. Sierra knew where Cody was. She literally ran down the aisle. She went so fast she accidently stepped on Heather's foot.

"Watch where you're going" Heather growled as she held her foot.

Sierra didn't seem to hear her as she threw her bag next to Cody's and plopped down next to him.

Cody scrunched up into a ball, like she wouldn't see him. But how it couldn't be further than the truth. Sierra was eyeing him all over, with wide eyes, and a big wide smile on her face.

Sierra reached over and pulled Cody into one of her bear hugs. "Oh, I missed you so much" Sierra cooed, she was putting little too much strength into her hug.

Cody started to turn blue. "Air" he choked.

Sierra let go and Cody took a deep breath and his breathing went back to normal.

"Sorry, Cody, it's been like forever" Sierra sighed.

"I know" Cody said, "I actually missed you a bit to" he admitted.

Sierra grabbed him again in another hug, but not as hard this time.

Character introductions.

11:34am

In the front of the bus of course was Chef Hatchet. He was the one who did all the other things on television, cook, drive and other tasks. Since picking up Cody. Chef has drove through six red lights, eight stop signs, rear ended an ambulance on their way to a hospital, out drove three cop cars, and nearly hit an old lady trying to cross the street. He was definitely trying to make it to Seattle before noon.

In the seat behind Chef were two crates. Each with Total Drama 26 on it. There were also red arrows pointed up.

In the seat next to them, Chris sat talking to Chef. Talking about new and exciting ways for them to torture the campers this season.

In the seat behind the host. Was the evil queen bee herself. Heather. She was glaring out the window, arms crossed. Her foot had healed and every now and then she would turn her glare over to the Latino in the seat across from her. He would return it as well every now and then.

"Will you stop staring at me" Heather demanded?

"Only if you stop looking at me" Alejandro barked back.

"I was not" Heather insisted.

"You know you were" Alejandro remarked. "You know you can't take your eyes off of me."

Heather just growled and looked back out the window.

Alejandro smiled and looked back out his.

In the seat behind Heather was the homeschooled boy, Ezekiel. He was currently picking his nose. The other occupant, Katie, wasn't even paying attention as she was admiring the shirtless hunk sitting in the seat next to her. Justin had his shirt on his lap as he did arm flexes. Sadie, Katie's friend twin, was in the same seat by the window also gawking at him.

"Oh, Justin, you're so hot" Katie squealed.

As if to prove her point, he took a sip of water from a bottle Sadie gave him.

When a drop of water fell to his bare chest, it instantly vaporized.

"You are so gorgeous" Sadie added.

"I know" Justin gloated.

"What do they see in him, and what does he got I don't" Ezekiel said to himself, as he wiped his hand on his pants.

In the seat behind Katie and Ezekiel.

"Taylor right" Lindsay guessed?

"NO Tyler" Tyler cried, grabbing and pulling at his hair. He felt almost as if he was going bald.

"Tyler, who's Tyler" Lindsay asked? "Ooh, is he the one with the guitar."

"NO that's Trent" Tyler wailed.

"Why you screaming Taylor" Lindsay asked?

In the seat next to them Beth was listening to the two Lindsay and Tyler and was barely able to hear DJ, sitting next to her, talk about his animal curse he still had.

"I thought it was gone by now" DJ continued. "I mean it's been like forever since we were in Egypt and broke that mummified dog statue. How was I supposed to know it was cursed? I mean just this morning on my way trying to catch the bus; I tripped over a passing squirrel, accidently severally hurting it. Not to mention, a couple months ago, I maimed and set on fire my next store neighbor's cat and electrocuted my cousins goldfish with his TV remote."

"Yah, curse, squirrel, fire" Beth was only half listening as she laughed at Tyler who was banging his head on the seat in front of him. This caused Ezekiel to tell him stop, which he wasn't.

In the seat behind Beth and the worried DJ was the most awkward couple on the bus. The Goth girl in the aisle and the musician near the window.

They hadn't said a single word to each other since Gwen boarded, three hours earlier, when Trent offered the seat next to him and she sweetly took it. They felt awkward but com.

They were sitting next to perhaps the loudest couple on the bus.

"Why'd you cheat on me with her" Courtney screamed.

"Because you were way to bossy and never let me be myself" Duncan hissed back.

"That's because I actually believed we had something" Courtney snorted.

"Well I guess we don't" Duncan huffed.

"You are so getting you're a** sued" Courtney added.

"By who you're worthless lawyers" Duncan pounded back.

This got Courtney steamed she turned to face him and punched him in the eye. Duncan grabbed his eye in pain. "What the f**k was that for."

"Don't say those things about my lawyers" Courtney warned. (Hint hint: they will be mentioned again.)

Duncan kept holding his eye.

Every now and again, Duncan and Gwen would look at each other and smile. But Duncan had to be careful so he wouldn't get another black eye.

In the seat behind Duncan and Courtney was the happiest couple, the best well ones together. Bridgette and Geoff had not stopped making out since Bridgette boarded over four hours ago. They were enjoying it so much, they didn't want to stop, plus it drowned out everything else out.

In the seat next to the love couple was Eva flexing her muscles while lifting 75lb weights. Next to her next to the window was Noah who had fallen asleep, he had some drool falling down his cheek.

Behind them was a very bored and somewhat annoyed Leshawna. She had her elbow resting on the window as she watched the buildings pass by.

"And did you know" Harold continued, "dung beetles can carry over twice their own weight in elephant dung."

"Is that so" Leshawna asked sounding interested? Which she really wasn't.

"Yah" Harold said all excited, "And Great White Sharks can sense blood for up to over ten miles away."

Leshawna really loved Harold, but sometimes he was so annoying. But she dealt with it; she would rather be up front talking with Gwen or Duncan.

Next to them was Sierra and Cody. Cody was actually having a civilized conversation with Sierra.

"So that's how you're hair grew so fast" Cody looked.

"Yup, only took two months" Sierra agreed.

Behind Sierra and Cody was the largest 296lb boy on the bus. Owen the big lovable oaf. He was currently daydreaming, as he stared off into space. If taken a closer look he is daydreaming about hotdogs, ice cream, pizza, and donuts. "Umm" he said to himself. Drool leaving a stain on his white t-shirt.

The last person was in the seat opposite of Owen. She was sitting an unusual way. Izzy had her feet in the air and her head near the floor. "My bloods going to my head."

Those are the interdictions.

11:58am

They had finally made it to warehouse 419 in Seattle. Lucky for Chef he had evaded all the cops that had been after him.

Chef parked the bus, opened the doors and got out. Chris stood up.

"Okay campers, grab your junk and meet me outside" Chris also exited.

The twenty four of them gathered their belongings and got off the bus.

Duncan made his way still with a black eye and Courtney had a scowl on her face. Gwen and Trent had actually started to talk as they exited. Izzy climbed over the seats like a monkey. Bridgette and Geoff had separated lips and made their way out, not completely parting from each other. Owen was now reminiscing about food while Lindsay had actually realized Taylor was Tyler, who was happy he didn't lose all his hair. Noah was awake while Katie and Sadie still wide eyed a shirted Justin and Ezekiel still not understanding what Justin had he didn't. Eva had put her weights away. Sierra carried hers and Cody's bags in one hand, while she carried Cody in the other. Alejandro acted as a gentleman and let Heather go first, who just grunted at him. Beth had been talking to Leshawna and Harold, Leshawna who of which was talking about nonsense. Finally DJ, followed, feeling somewhat com.

They all gathered in a group in front of the dock.

Chef opened the two storage containers that were on the bus. Two hot sweaty people emerged from it, interns.

"So how was the trip Rick and Tom" Chris said amused at their discomfort.

"Horrible" Tom said all depressed.

"Why'd you make us ride in there instead of those darn crates" Rick asked rubbing his head where a lump the size of baseball was?  
"Because you're replace able and there not" Chris stated with a smirk. "Now go load them onto the boat."

They did as they were told and went aboard the bus, got a crate each and brought them down to around the warehouse.

12:00pm, even

"Follow me campers" Chris said leading the way. "The boat's on the other side."

They followed him around and found a medium large boat swaying gently in the ocean tide. It was painted blue and white, with S.S. Total Drama 26. Had railings in the front and 5 benches in back. Three against the sides and two in the middle. It had a control center where a single table was built in, along with a small black safe strapped down on it. There was a black chair bolted to the floor. To the right were stairs that led up to where the steering wheel was. Tied to the back was a rope which led to a dinghy.

Rick and Tom strapped the crates under the table, then got off and disappeared around the corner of the warehouse, they won't be coming back.

"See they dinghy" Chris said.

They nodded to say yes, as they did see it.

"Of course we're not blind" Heather huffed.

Chris ignored her and continued. "This is where your junk will be stored when we leave."

"I'm not putting my stuff in their" Courtney protested.

"Yah, I'm not getting my stuff wet" Alejandro added.

"Either you or your stuff go in" Chris pointed out with a smirk.

"We'll put our stuff in it" Geoff offered for everyone.

They all threw their stuff in.  
Chef boarded first and made his way to the steering wheel; he started it up and waited for Chris and the 24 ungrateful teenagers.

The 25 of them were about to board when they heard someone call to them.

"I wouldn't go to that island, if I were you" a woman asked?

They looked to see a woman in her late twenties approach them.

"Who are you" Chris demanded?

"My name is Dakota. And I said not to go to the island" Dakota warned.

"And why not" Chris smirked?

"Because of what happened there 10yrs ago to this day" Dakota answered.

"And what happened 10 years ago" Chris asked seriously.

"The curse" Dakota replied simply.

"Oh, that sh**" Chris answered. "I don't believe in that crap."

"Well you should, because it's all true" Dakota warned.

"What are you talking about, a curse" Leshawna asked?

"Don't worry about it, this lady's lost her mind" Chris said narrowing his eyes at her. "Now get on the boat" he demanded. Chris boarded and took his seat on the boat.

12:06pm

Dakota glared at the twenty four of them, "Heed my warning. Be aware, be careful. Never go off alone."

They all just looked at her weird. Some seemed to believe her story and were shaking like crazy.

"What kind of curse" Harold asked? Feeling very curious and frightened at the same time.

"In 1942…." Dakota started.

"Get on the bus" Chris demanded as he interrupted.

"Just be aware" Dakota said.

The twenty four boarded, not knowing of what they were in for.

A second later Chef started the boat and they were off to the island that Dakota had warned them about. Her fully knowing of what they were in store for.

"I hope they'll be okay" Dakota said to herself as the boat got fainter as it disappeared beyond the horizon.

12:12pm

The campers tried to talk amongst themselves, over the roar of the wind. It was pretty hard for most. Chris was simply sitting back filling his nails.

Then out of know where, Chef Shifts gears and presses his foot on the gas, making the boat go 80mph.

Chris not suspecting this fell out of his chair and hit his head on the table. He slowly stood up, using his chair as a balance regained his dizziness.

The campers were also taken off guard by this. Justin was holding onto the seat for dear life while Katie and Sadie held onto him. Bridgette and Geoff held onto each other tighter than usual, than just making out. Sierra held onto Cody in one of her bear hugs for dear life, as did Courtney to Alejandro. Tyler, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, and Leshawna were all huddled together on one bench, huddled together as much as possible, trying to hang on. Heather not knowing what she was doing was clutching onto Tyler. Gwen and Trent had each other. DJ held onto the bench, while screaming his head off, which was cut off by the roar of the wind. Noah had his eyes closed, thinking to himself he was in his bedroom. While Eva seemed like the only one not seemed fazed by it, with she was not showing one bit of fear, but actually she was screaming on the inside. Ezekiel had the worst luck, as the wind knocked him off his bench and he nearly fell out of the boat. Luckily Duncan had grabbed him by the arm as he continued to flap in the wind. Owen seeing this also grabbed him by his other arm, while Izzy was laughing hysterically as the boat flew really fast.

Chris made his way to the stairs, making sure to hold onto the railing so he wouldn't fall. He slowly made his way up the stairs as he saw Chef in the driver's seat. Now he had way against the wind, he almost lost his balance several times, but he stayed firm until he got to Chef's seat and used that to balance himself.

"Slowdown" Chris yelled.

Chef couldn't hear him over the roar of the wind.

He yelled it again a little louder, but yet again, Chef couldn't hear him.

Chris holding the seat with one hand tapped Chef on the shoulder with the other to get his attention.

Chef turned around to face, him.  
"Slowdown" Chris demanded.

The roar of the wind blew even harder; Chef had to hold onto his chef's hat.

Chef shifted gears and slowed back down to thirty mils.

"Slowdown" Chris screamed again, not knowing the wind had shot down.

"You don't have to scream" Chef suggested.

"Why were you going a 100mph for" Chris demanded?

"I wasn't going 100mph, I was going 80" Chef insisted.

"Whatever, why were you going so fast" Chris asked?

"To get to the island faster" Chef responded, "We'll be there in five minutes."

"Good, and then the fun will start" Chris said with an evil smile.

Chris rejoined the cast with his seat down stairs.

12:15pm

Ezekiel fell and was only inches the ocean surface. Duncan and Owen pulled him up and in. "Thank guys, eh" Ezekiel said.

"No problem" Owen said slapping him on the back, sending off the bench. Then looked over and saw and heard Izzy still laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, I just like laughing" Izzy laughed.

Everyone else let go of each other, Heather being the first.

Bridgette and Geoff actually didn't separate; they just went back to making out.

Katie and Sadie enjoyed hugging Justin too much to let go which he was obliged by.

Lindsay, Tyler, Leshawna, Harold, and Beth all looked at each other then slowly separated.

Alejandro and Courtney separated, but not hands.

Cody for some reason did not feel like letting go of Sierra, which she did not either.

"Shut up" Eva said smacking the still screaming DJ.

DJ grabbed his face and screamed again.

Eva just slapped herself in the forehead.

**SHORT BORING CHAPTER I KNOW**

**REVIEW AND TELL UR FRIENDS PLEASE.**

**GIVE ME IDEAS TO WHO YOU WANT TO LIVE AND WHO SHOULD AND HOW.**

**ANY GUESSES INTO WHATS IN THE CRATES, IT WILL BE INTERESTING WHEN THE TIME COMES.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival and Dodgeball

Chapter 3 Arrival and dodgeball

Heads up, the next chapter will have their first zombie encounter.

12:22pm.

They arrived at the island, Chef pulled the boat up, turned it off and the twenty six of them got off onto the dock.

They looked around and didn't know of how such a peaceful island could be so cursed.

Then they looked to the dinghy to get their belongings and gasped.

"Where the hell's our stuff" Heather wailed.

Chris saw that the dinghy was missing, and wasn't to overly concerned.

"I guess the rope snapped when Chef put the pedal to the medal" Chris said honestly.

"You mean our stuff is out there sinking to the bottom of the ocean somewhere" Duncan protested.

"Looks like it" Chris laughed.

"I knew it was a bad idea to put our belongings in there" Courtney pointed out.

"Now welcome to season five campers. This small island will be where you spend the next eight weeks" Chris gloated.

"But what about the curse" DJ worried.

"DJ" Chris said getting a little irritated, that the subject had to come up again. "I promise nothing bad will happen here. Except from maybe our extreme challenges that you'll be participating in."

That didn't make him feel better, he gulped.

"As I was saying" Chris continued, "There will be two new teams of twelve competing for one million dollars." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper He unfolded it. "When I call your name and please stand over there" he motioned pointing to the left. "This shall be known as the Oak Team. Now for the contestants that will be on that team.

Heather."

Heather reluctantly walked over and took her spot where Chris told her to stand. Awaiting the other eleven to join her, anxious to see who would join her."  
"Courtney" Chris continued.

"What I'm stuck on a team with her" Courtney demanded, "You are so going to get sued." She went over unwillingly and stood next to Heather.

The two crossed their arms and looked in other directions.

Duncan crossed his fingers hoping his name wouldn't be called.

"Duncan" Chris continued.

Duncan sighed and walked over to his team, obviously very mad and upset at the same time.

"What you're putting him on my team" Courtney shouted pointing at Duncan and glaring at Chris.

"This isn't my best day ever, Princess" Duncan huffed as he stood next to Heather.

Chris just laughed at their discomfort and misfortune. "Alejandro."

Alejandro kindly went over and took Courtney's side.

This got Courtney to come down and feel happy as she cooed over the Latino.

"It's a pleasure to be on your team" Alejandro said taking Courtney's hand a sweetly kissing her.

"I think I'm goanna be sick" Leshawna joked, pretending to gag.

"Katie and Sadie" Chris continued.

Everyone had to cover their ears as the two squeakers squealed the entire way over to their team. Then they squealed even more when they found out Justin was on their team when his name was called next.

12:29pm

"Noah, Eva, Ezekiel" Chris continued scratching an ear, thinking he may have gone death in it. He was fine.

The three walked over and joined their teams. Katie and Sadie continuing to eye Justin all over. Ezekiel watched and didn't know what he had, that he didn't, besides useless muscles and good looks.

"Last two people, who are they goanna be" Chris taunted.

Honestly, none of the remaining 14 campers wanted to be on their team.

"Bridgette and Geoff" Chris finished.

They didn't like it, but they were happy to be together, so they reluctantly joined their team.

"So that would leave the remaining twelve of you the Maple Team" Chris announced. "Leshawna."  
"Yah, Leshawna's in the house" she cheered walking over to the opposite side of where the Oak team was.

"Sierra and Cody" Chris continued.

"Oh yah" Sierra cheered.

"Oh man" Cody said to himself.

The two walked over and joined Leshawna.

"Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, and DJ" Chris continued.

Lindsay and Tyler hugged while DJ and Beth high fived and joined there other five comrades.

"Harold" Chris continued.

"Yes" Harold wheezed.

"Yah, my string bean" Leshawna said giving her own bear hug.

"Gwen, Trent" Chris said.

The two smiled at each other, grabbed each other's hands and joined there groups.

"Last but not least, Izzy and Owen" Chris finished.

Owen and Izzy cheered. Owen grabbed Izzy and they gave each other their own forms of bear hugs.

"Now said teams are said. Maple's cabin the west and Oak's in the east. The main lodge is the biggest one over there, the latrines are the smaller one in front of the main lodge and the outhouse or confessionals are that one over there. And over there is the fire pit where one of you will be sent home after our usual bonfire ceremony."

They all took in their surroundings.

"Now your first elimination challenge starts at 6pm. So meet me at the main lodge then. Until then, spend this time to explore the cabins, the latrines, main lodge and campfire pit. But don't go into the forest."

"Why not" Beth asked?

"So you don't get lost and I get sued" Chris lied.

Everyone went off to claim their bed in their cabins, knowing they had over five and half hours of free time.

While they did that, Chef came down with a four wheeler. He loaded the crates onto the back and drove them to the shed, put them in it, locked the door and gave Chris the key who put it in the safe on the boat.

For the next five hours the campers decided who would get what bunk beds and who they would share them with. The cabins were separated into two sections, one side for ladies and dude get the other. On each side were three bunk beds and three dressers. One bunk bed and one dresser went to two people.

In the Maple cabin for pair ups for bunk beds

Girl's side:

Lindsay on top and Beth on bottom.

Gwen on top and Leshawna on bottom.

Izzy on top and Sierra on bottom.

Boy's side:

Trent on bottom and Tyler on bottom.

Cody on top and Owen on the bottom.

Harold on top and DJ on bottom.

In the Oak cabin for pair ups for bunk beds.

Girl's side:

Katie on top and Sadie on bottom.

Courtney on top and Bridgette on bottom.

Eva on top and Heather on bottom.

Boy's side.

Noah on top and Justin on bottom.

Duncan on top and Geoff on bottom.

Ezekiel on top and Alejandro on bottom.

The Oak team did a lot of bickering but did finally come to this conclusion. While the Maple team made little to no bickering at all, as they chose theirs.

For the remaining four hours and forty five minutes, the campers did as Chris said. Explored their campground. They also did as Chris was told and did not enter the forest, even though some really wanted to.

The latrines had five bathroom stalls, four showers with hot water, six sinks with mirrors, and a sky light in the ceiling.

The fire pit had large black bucket with burnt pieces of rubble, twelve tree stumps against a big stone wall.

5:58pm

The twenty four campers were now all sitting at their respective tables with their horrendous food prepared by Chef.

The main lodge was composed of two separate rooms, half kitchen and half dining room. The dining room had the only exit, the two double doors. Two large long tables in the middle, a large moose head was above the doors.

The kitchen was composed of cabinets on all around two walls with a large stove at the far back, a walk in freeze stood next to that. A large table stood in the middle. Separating the two rooms was single door and a small window, with a surviving slide on the dining room side. The Maple team was near the doors while the Oak team was nearest to the kitchen.

Maple team table. Gwen and Trent sat at one end of the table talking quietly to each other, as they tried to swallow Chef's food. Sierra, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Beth, Lindsay and Tyler were having their own conversation with one another. Owen was just gulping his food down like it was the most delicious thing he had even had. Izzy was standing above him on the table filtering the food off the tray into his mouth.

At the Oak table was sort of quiet. At one end Alejandro and Courtney were swooning over each other. The other end had Justin, Katie, Sadie Noah, and Ezekiel having a conversation. Yes, Ezekiel had actually started to talk to the three, but not about why the twins over Justin so much. Heather and Duncan sat across from each other talking to each other. Talking about getting everyone on their team to go on their side and vote the Courtney and Alejandro off first, if they lose the challenges. Duncan also had his knife out, carving a skull into the table, which Heather found rather fascinating. Bridgette and Geoff were making out in the center of the table, from across the table. Eva was in between the two couples and wanted to either strangle them or her for allowing herself for being tortured by sitting in between those four idiots.

6:00pm

Chris comes walking in with his usual dumb goofy grin.  
"Alrighty, campers" Chris announced. "It's time for your first challenge. Meet me on the court in ten minutes."

6:10pm

The twenty four campers were now in a court.

"You're first challenge is a simple game of dodgeball" Chris stated chuckling.

They were in a court large square court. One door led in and out. Silver metal walls spread all around them. There was no roof, so they could see the late evening sun still poking around the sky. In the court itself was a usual dodgeball court. Black lines lined the outsides with a red one in the middle to show it was the middle. 6 red rubber balls were placed on them very neatly, evenly spaced. There were two sets of bleachers on both sides of the where the teams would be. Finally a ref's high chair was set in the middle.

"Didn't we do this in season one" Cody asked?

"Yes we did" Chris assured, "but this time is different. You know the basic rules. If you get hit, you're out and if you catch a ball then the throwers out. But this is how it's different. In this specific game, the one who catches a person's thrown ball, cannot and mean not bring someone back into the game. They are perminately out. Not to mention yet that all 12 players for both teams will be playing at the same time."

They all groaned, but went along with it.

"So does everyone get what's going on and how to play" Chris asked?

Most shook their heads yes, some shook them no. But Chef blew the whistle for them to take their positions. The two did as told and stood behind the black lines. Chef took his seat in the ref's chair and blew the whistle to let the game begin.

"Begin" Chris shouted, as she stood by the ref's chair.

6:13pm

Three from each team dashed for the red rubber attackers. Heather, Eva and Duncan went for the Oak team while; Sierra, Owen, and Cody went for the Maple team. Cody was the first to reach the rubber balls. He picked two up at once and made his way back.

Sierra was second scooping up two as well and running back. Owen on the other hand was too late because Eva and Duncan had beat him there. Owen ran and slid onto his back. They each held them up there's high. Owen winced at the sight of both of them aiming at him.

They took aim and fired. Owen quickly separated his legs to dodge Duncan's and accidently held his hands up to defend his face from Eva's. He caught hers.

Eva looked wide eyed as Chef blew his whistle and pointed to her than the bench. She huffed and took a seat.

"12 to 11" Chris enjoyed.

Owen quickly got up and raced over. The Maple team now had all six red rubber balls on their side.

"Awesome" Harold said, as Sierra gave him a ball. Cody gave one to Gwen.

The one Duncan had thrown landed in front of DJ, so he picked it up and smiled.

DJ, Harold, Cody, Owen, Gwen and Sierra all smiled evilly at the Oak team. They all gulped in result.

They all raised their arms in sympathy ready to strike down half of the entire team. The lowered them down and fired all 6 shots at once, ready for it to be 5 to 12.

DJ's was barreling down on Duncan. He raised his hands in the air and caught it, and then he helped use it to deflect Gwen's. Heather ducked and Owen's missed but Harold's came smacked her right in the temple. Geoff jumped into the air to dodge Sierra's and Cody's just bounced off the wall where no one was.

Chef blew his whistle and Heather and DJ took a seat.

The Oak team now had all six on their sides, but they decided not to waste them all. Duncan, Geoff, and Alejandro each took one and threw them, keeping the other three as backups.

6:18pm

Duncan's was aimed at Harold who did his flailing arms lean back technique to dodge it.

Alejandro's also missed. He had aimed for Owen who nearly side stepped it.

Geoff's was headed for Lindsay. She was too scared to move, so Tyler pushed her out of the way and took it in the stomach instead.

Chef blew his whistle and took a seat clutching his stomach. He looked up at Lindsay when he sat down, he saw her blow him a kiss and he went redder then his sweat suit.

Fast forward time: everything here is in order.

Alejandro gets hit in the eye by Beth.

Courtney returns the favor and hits Beth in the nose, not doing too much to her braces and glasses.

Izzy throws one and gets a double target. She hits Katie in the chest which bounces through the air and hits Sadie on the top of her head.

Owen gets hit in the stomach by Bridgette whom he doesn't feel.

Leshawna deflects Justin's just to be hit in the stomach by Courtney's

Justin gets hit in the cheek by Sierra which leaves a red mark, which he flips out from, panicking that it won't get away. He is so scared and frantic; he trips over a red rubber and gets a large bump on his forehead which freaks him out even more. Eva had to come and strap him down to the bleachers.

Duncan not liking how annoying Justin felt he should get even with her by aiming at Cody. So he threw it only for Sierra to jump in the way and take it to her gut. She limps over and joins her team. Duncan has a smirk while Cody's cursing at him and feeling the pain for Sierra since what he did for Gwen in the first season.

"And it's all tied up again folks" Chris yelled all excited. He had joined the Maple team and was sitting on the edge of their bleachers. ""There are six people a piece for both teams. Oak team: Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Noah and Ezekiel. Maple team: Trent, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay and Harold. Now let the game continue."

6:55pm

There were four balls on the Oak side and two on the Maple.

Lindsay and Gwen had them for the Maple team while Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Ezekiel had the Oak's

Ezekiel stepped forward first ready to prove his skills. He accidently stepped on his shoelace as he walked forward. He fell flat on his face, and the ball went sailing through the air where Izzy caught it.

Chef blew the whistle and Ezekiel took a seat holding his nose.

Bridgette and Courtney and Izzy and Gwen double teamed and threw their four balls at once. Courtney and Bridgette's were direct targets on Gwen and Trent. Gwen and Izzy were also successful in hitting Geoff and Bridgette. Bridgette and Gwen had just hit each other in the head knocking each other out. Trent dragged a dazed Gwen and Geoff dragged a dazed Bridgette.

"4 to 3 now" Chris enjoyed.

Duncan had his still and hit Cody somewhere that made everyone cringe and made Sierra come out and bring Cody to the bench.

"3 to 3" Chris enjoyed, "Once again a tie."

The three on the Maple team glared at the ones on the Oak team and vis versa.

"Lindsay, Izzy and Harold vs. Noah, Duncan and Courtney" Chris shouted.

Three red rubbers to each side.

Seconds later a psycho crazy Izzy pegs Noah in his face with hers which causes him to sprawl through and do a back flip through the air and hit the wall face on upside down. Everyone winced at his pain. And as Izzy was in her jump she felt the stinging feeling of the Courtney's that had just left a large red mark on her forehead. She came crashing down, head first. Somehow being able to stand up and Noah being able to do the same thing.

They took their seats.

Chef blew his whistle. The four remaining looked up and saw Chris.

"Break time" Chris said. "We shall now play with only four balls now so give me two."

Duncan threw one to him while Lindsay rolled hers; he stuffed them behind the Maple team's bleachers.

"Let's finish this" Chris said, "Let's take this sample to the lab and see what you're made of."

The two bleachers went wild to cheer on their team mates. Mostly the Maple team since they were a lot nicer.

Harold and Lindsay stood on one side with red rubbers at their feet while Courtney and Duncan were doing the same thing on the other side. Duncan and Courtney for some reason felt closer, a connection happen as they were going to do final battle.

"Get ready, set" Chris said all excited, so were the campers. Chef blew the whistle.

The four grabbed the red rubbers and waited for their opportunity. Lindsay somehow felt smarter as she glared at Courtney, and Harold glaring at Duncan and vice versa.

7:02pm

Duncan aimed at Harold. Harold aimed at Duncan. Courtney aimed at Lindsay and Duncan as well.

Harold dodged to the left and missed Duncan's. Duncan dodged Harolds but got hit by Lindsay. Unfortunately Lindsay got hit by Courtney's. Duncan and Lindsay took their seat.

"And now it's one on one" Chris cheered. "Harold vs. Courtney."

They rolled one more ball of the court, set the other one at their feet and got ready for the whistle.

The maple team cheered on Harold

The Oak team cheered on Courtney.

"Go Henry" Lindsay cheered.

"You, can do it man" Trent cheered.

"You got the skill" Tyler cheered.

"You did it once before, you can do it again" Gwen cheered.

"WHoooohoo, go Harold" Owen cheered.

"You can do it string bean" Leshawna cheered.

"You're smarter than her" Cody cheered.

"Wipe the floor with her" Beth cheered.

"We're your number one fan" Sierra cheered.

"Lay a curse on her" DJ cheered.

"Smash her in the face" Izzy cheered jumping up and down.

"You can do my fair lady" Alejandro cheered.

"Yah don't mess up" Eva grunted,

"Go team, go" Noah cheered sarcastically.

"Go Court" Geoff cheered.

"You can win" Bridgette cheered.

"You can win maybe, princess" Duncan cheered.

"Make our team look beautiful" Justin cheered.

"Make Justin beautiful" Katie and Sadie cheered.

"Don't mess this up you B***h" Heather growled.

"Don't lose because you're a girl" Ezekiel warned.

Eva slugged Ezekiel in the head knocking him unconscious.

Chef blew the whistle.

7:28pm.

Courtney and Harold grabbed there red rubber balls. They stared menacingly at each other.

For some odd reason they didn't move a muscle for twenty minutes. The audience's best guess, to size their opponent up.

7:48pm. The sun was now gone and the stars and full moon shined above in the sky, and the torches around the court flickered in their light.

Then finally after 20 grueling minutes. Harold made the first move he chucked his ball as fast as he could at Courtney.

His team watched in excitement and the other team in horror as the ball was directly on target.

Courtney watched in wided eye motion as the ball came closer and closer. Then she smiled as she simply moved her head to the right, and the ball sailed past her head. It bounced off the wall and rolled to her feet.

Harold and the rest of the Maple team looked on with surprise. The Oak team was cheering their heads off, minus a grumpy Eva and an unconscious Ezekiel.

She picked up Harold's ball and smiled evilly at him. He gulped and looked on with horror. Now it was Courtney's turn to throw some red rubber balls. She took one in each hand and threw them both at Harold at the same time. She knew whichever way he would run or move was likely to be hit by one if not both dodgeballs. She crossed her arms in front of her at her proud award achieving moment.

Harold looked on with horror as two red rubber dodgeballs came flying at him.

7:51pm

Courtney, the Oak team, the Maple team were all wide eyed surprised, even more then when Courtney dodged the red rubber.

Then the Maple team let out the loudest cheer ever. Harold stood still, legs together, arms outstretched. A red rubber ball in both hands. He figured he would get impaled if he moved, so he did the most logical thing he could think of, catch both of them at the same time, in which he did.

"And the Maple team win" Chris cheered. "Now both teams meet me at the campfire ceremony in ten."

The maple team all ran and over and congratulated the skater nerd. DJ and Owen hoisted him onto his shoulder.

"That makes twice" Leshawna cheered.

"Oh great we lost" Heather burst out.

"It's your fault" Courtney barked at her.

"Yah, well I think it's your fault" Heather insisted.

"Oh yah" Courtney barked at Heather.

"Yah" Heather barked back.

"Ladies, Ladies, please" Alejandro said trying to stop the cat fight before it started. Duncan was actually wanting to see one.

"Stay out of this" Courtney said accidently pushing him into Eva sending them both crashing to the ground. She looked over and realized it was Alejandro.  
"Oh Alejandro, I'm so sorry" Courtney ran over and pulled him up, checking him over to make sure he was alright.

"Aw man I was really looking forward to cat fight" Duncan sighed.

"Why would you want to see two cats fight for, eh?" Ezekiel asked? "It be a lot more fun watching dogs fight."

Courtney helped Alejandro up and dusted him off.

"Are you alright" Courtney very sincere?

"Yah, I'm fine" Eva snorted getting up.

Courtney ignored her.

"Yah, I'm fine" Alejandro responded. "Just watch who you punch if you don't mind."

"I will" Courtney said blushing.

8:01pm

Chef went to the main lodge; he entered the kitchen, set his whistle on the table. He sat down on a chair, kicked it back so he was leaning against the counter and his feet were on the table. He pulled his chef's hat over his eye and put his arms behind his back. He started to doze off.

He then heard the door open, but didn't close.

"Whatcha need Chris" Chef called out, not opening his eyes.

He didn't get an answer.

"I said Whatcha need" Chef repeated again still not opening his eyes.

Once again he didn't hear anything.

Then a second later he felt himself falling through the air as he fell backward in his chair. He landed on the hardwood floor with a hard thud,

"Ah, what happened" he asked looking around?

He saw a pair of jaws sink its teeth into his shoulder. He shrieked in pain and terror.

8:02pm.

The campers were all gathered on at the campfire. The fire was big and furious as it flickered in the air and burnt the wood.

Chris stood on one side staring back at the campers. His back to the camp and the fire light dancing off half of his face.

The campers had their backs to the stone wall. Some were sitting; some weren't, because there weren't enough stumps.

"Oak team" Chris started, "It sucks to be you, because it's time to send one of yah home." He looked at the miserable faces of the Oak team and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny McClean" Duncan demanded.

"Oh, your faces are priceless" Chris laughed out. "You guys really thought the dodgeball game was the challenge. It was really just a test to prove your skills for the real challenge that will start in five minutes."

He stopped laughing at them and looked to see the anger and disparity in them. But he didn't see any of those emotions on their faces. Not even Eva, Heather, Duncan or Courtney had a scowl on their faces. It was like they hadn't heard a single thing he said.

The looks on their faces resembled something like fright or terror. Their eyes were wide eyed, showing how scared they were. They were trembling and backing up against the stone wall.

"What's wrong with you guys" Chris laughed.

"I think I know what the legend is" Owen choked out.

"And it's come true" Leshawna added.

Heads up, the next chapter will have their first zombie encounter.

Please remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4: Main Lodge Dodge

Chapter 4: Main Lodge Dodge

"What are you talking about" Chris asked, smiling at their discomfort.

"Like look behind you" Geoff said.

"You know this curse legend thing is getting old like real fast" Chris demanded, smile faded into a sigh like appearance.

"This is no joke, look behind you" Bridgette pleaded.

Chris reluctantly turned around to see whatever they wanted him to see. It wasn't like Bridgette to say something and not mean it, she wasn't one for cruel or practical jokes of any kind.

When he saw what they were so scared off, he nearly wet his pants. He backed up as well and accidently backed up into Duncan, who was too scared to even notice.

"The curse is real" Chris choked out.

What they were so scared of was the true island curse. With the bonfire as there only source of light beside the full moon. It was pretty easy to know what they were. Fifteen figures staggered toward them. Pales skin. Arms outstretched. Mouths open showing blood soaked teeth. Eyes that showed the regular yellow burning sensation. Their clothes dirty and torn, blood clotted open wounds all over them. Most wore an army uniform, with camaflouge pants and shirt. Some had helmets, some didn't.

"Zombies" Cody screeched out.

"What do we do" Lindsay panicked.

The closest zombie was a mere twenty feet away and getting closer with every step.

"We have to make it to the main lodge" Chris yelled out, bringing up some courage.

"But how do we get past them" Bridgette pointed at the zombies.

They were now ten feet away. For some reason they decided not to run at them.

"We fight" Ezekiel said stepping forward.

He stepped up to the closest one. He jumped into the air and kicked the zombies head clean off. The body fell to the ground.

The others would have congratulated him but they were too horrified with the other 14 approaching.

Duncan was the next to step forward. "Now it's my turn" he smiled. He took his switch blade out and jabbed it into another zombies head. It went crashing down not moving a second later.

"Everyone make a run for the main lodge" Chris screamed.

With that everyone frantically ran for the main lodge through the slight gap Ezekiel and Duncan had made. Everyone dodged in and out of zombies the best of their abilities.

8:09pm

There seemed to be zombies all of over the campground as Chris and the teenagers all made their way to the main lodge.

The first person to the main lodge was Sierra with a very frightened Cody being dragged behind her. She climbed the stairs opened the door and got inside. She closed the door behind her and looked to see the entire dining area clear of zombies

Izzy was the next to enter. "That was close" the crazy red head said wide eyed.

"Where are the others" Cody asked breathlessly.

"I don't know" Izzy said breathlessly as well.

The door burst open and Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth and Eva com running in.

"There are like so many of them out there" Geoff said holding his knees.

"We barely made it" Bridgette added.

"I could have taken em" Eva huffed.

"You would have been torn to pieces" Tyler pointed out.

"At least we're safe" Izzy said looking around.

"Yah but what about the rest of us" Cody worried.

"Hopefully they'll make it dude" Geoff said also worried.

The door burst open again; Katie and Sadie came bolting in.

"We made it Katie" Sadie cheered with relief.

"I know we're alive" Katie cheered back.

The two grabbed each other and their usual happy dance.

They looked around and only saw nine of their friends. "And we're not the only ones to make it" Katie cheered.

The two grabbed Beth and Lindsay and the four continued their dance.

Justin pushed open the door and quickly entered. A very sweaty and tired looking Owen entered next. Under both his arms he carried a person, who wasn't very comfortable being there, but grateful the big guy saved them and had managed to make it to the main lodge.

Owen dropped Gwen and Trent on their feet while Justin reclosed the doors. But not fast enough before Chris, Alejandro; Courtney, Leshawna, and DJ came bolting.

Alejandro was actually caring Courtney bridal way and Leshawna was caring DJ bridal way.

Leshawna let DJ fall to the ground as soon she got in. Justin reclosing the doors for good this time.

"You're safe now" Alejandro said sweetly, putting her down.

"Are we all here" Chris asked looking around? He actually seemed to care about their wellbeing now.

8:14

"I think six of us are still missing" Gwen said also looking around.

"Who" Chris asked? "Chef is one."

"My Harold" Leshawna squealed.

"Noah" Eva muttered.

"Duncan, Heather, Ezekiel" Izzy spoke.

"They haven't made it yet" Beth worried.

"I'm not let my Harold stay out there" Leshawna demanded.

Gwen grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "And I'm not goanna lose you out there" she demanded.

"I'm not goanna leave him out there" Leshawna also demanded, pulling Gwen with her to the door.

"Let's just open the doors and see if we can find anyone" Trent offered.

"Sounds good to me" Gwen agreed.

"Alright" Leshawna sighed.

The three made their way over to the doors while everyone else watched.

Chris had one door while Justin had the other as they opened them. Leshawna, Gwen and Trent all peered out into the early night. They could feel it had gotten colder.

The looked around and saw zombies ruffling around as their minds were blank. The good news they didn't see any in a huge group to say one of their missing friends had been attacked.

"I don't see any of them" Leshawna wined.

"They must be in one of the cabins or the latrines" Chris responded.

Then a figure dropped from the roof in front of them.

Leshawna screamed.

"It's only me" Heather snorted.

"Oh, you're safe," Leshawna sighed, "have you seen Harold."

"No, I'm sorry, but I did find him though" Heather said as another person fell down beside her.

"What's up eh" Ezekiel asked?

"Errrr" they all heard.

They looked to see zombies charging at them.

"Zombies" Ezekiel screamed.

The five ran back in and closed the doors behind them.

"Ow my arm" they heard someone yell. Everyone turned around to see an arm in the door.

"There's trying to get in" DJ screamed.

"No you dunce it's me" Harold said coming in. Duncan and Noah followed close behind. They turned and locked it.

Seconds later pounding and scratching sounds can be heard on the other side of the door along with their groaning and moaning. Chris slid a piece of wood in between the handles.

"That should hold em" Chris said.

"There' are like some in here to man" Tyler freaked; he was standing at the glass window counter that looked into the kitchen half.

"Where I don't see any" Sierra said.

The others shook their heads in agreement; they also didn't see any zombies. ]

"There are two of them in the kitchen" Tyler responded.

Everyone else joined him and saw two of them ruffling around the kitchen. They all gasped when they saw who one of them was.

"They got Chef" Chris cried.

"We have to put down" Duncan said intelligently.

"He's right" Courtney found herself agreeing with the delinquent. "We can't take the chance of him infecting the rest of us."

"So who's with me" Duncan said pulling his switch blade out, which still had wet blood on it.

"I guess I am" Harold offered stepping forward, taking his numb chucks from his pockets.

The two of them headed for the kitchen door. Harold opened it and Duncan entered first. Harold followed; Beth and Lindsay lingered in the doorway to watch.

The two of them only saw one zombie with a hard had. It saw them and charged Duncan, who charged back as he plunged his knife through one of its eyes. Sending it crashing to the ground.

"Where's the other one" Duncan asked?

He really wished he hadn't asked that. Especially, Beth and Lindsay.

Chef zombie was hidden behind the door and emerged. He growled at Lindsay and Beth, as he marched toward them.

Duncan was too shocked and scared to move as he was stuck in place. The other campers were the same way as Lindsay and Beth continued to back up until they hit a wall. They screamed even louder.

This seemed to snap someone out of their shock as they quickly grabbed a large steak knife and plunged it into the back of Chef's head, sending him crashing to the ground perminately, the knife still stuck in his head.

Lindsay and Beth stopped screaming and looked at their savor that had many skills. They both ran over and gave him a hug for saving their lives.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Henry" Lindsay thanked.

"What she said" Beth agreed.

"Anytime" Harold offered.

Everyone else broke from there animated shock.

8:31pm

After breaking up the two long wooden tables and sealing off all the windows, they gathered chairs and sat in a circle. With only a couple lights on, to make sure the zombies wouldn't get more agile.

The pounding had ceased for the moment and the moaning seemed to be quite a distance away.

"So what do we do now" Tyler asked?

"Make it to the boat and get the heck out of here" Gwen said.

"We can't" Chris sighed. "Chef blew all the fuel on the way here."

Everyone freaked.

"Did you know the legend was real" Heather huffed at Chris.

"Not exactly" Chris admitted.

"So you did a little" Duncan barked. "And you still sent us all out here."

"I mean, who really would of suspected this could be true" Chris barked back. "I mean really, zombies."

"You still had an idea that they were here and you still brought us here" Leshawna pointed out.

"It don't matter about that now" Sierra said defending him. "How can something like this be possible in the first place?"

Chris explained the entire legend between what happened in 1942. About the two scientists who made the dead come back to life. It spread throughout the entire island and how it killed everyone. More and more zombies were created, from the military personnel. Then how the camp was made and that Dakota was the lone survivor that made it out. He concluded.

"So the question is how do we get out" Harold asked?

"I don't think there is a way" Chris admitted.

Everyone's regular state of being really nice, evil, nasty, or other personality traits have disappeared, mostly. Some did linger still though.

"There has to be a way" Sierra offered.

"The boat has no fuel, and there are no other boats. And I don't think cars can swim and there is definitely no landing strip for airplanes."

"What about helicopters" Courtney asked?

"What about them" Chris asked dumbfounded.

"Is there any way we can at least communicate with the outside" Cody asked.

"We don't have any wire phones and I left my cell back at my trailer" Chris sighed.

"I still have mine" Courtney said taking it out.

"Do you have any bars" Alejandro asked sincerely.

She flipped it open and checked. "Yah, I got uh two."

"Thank God for her always wanting to sue us" Chris thanked.

"I'll call my lawyers and have them send out a chopper" Courtney promised.

"Good, what do we do" Owen asked?

"We need weapons" Harold pointed out.

"To defend ourselves in case they decide to break in" Cody added.

"Oh, my Cody's a zombie expert" Sierra cooed.

"Where do we find weapons in a mess hall" Heather huffed.

"Go search the kitchen" Chris instructed.

Leshawna, Cody, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Eva, Alejandro, and Duncan went into the kitchen to see what they could find as weapons.

Bridgette and Geoff had actually decided to hold off on their make out sessions until after they escaped Death Island.

Everyone else had decided to just hang out until thee eight came back.

8:43pm.

The team of eight made it back some with weapons some not. Leshawna had found a baseball bat that Chef had used to beat raccoons up with when they would get in the freezer and steal frozen food. Duncan had found some steak knives, two large ones in total. Finally Geoff found a small pistol in the back of one of the cabinets.

Cody, Tyler, Eva, Alejandro and Bridgette didn't find anything so they just came back empty handed.

Courtney was just finishing up with her call with her lawyers when the eight came back.

"Nice, you found a gun" Owen cheered.

"Yah, but there's only six bullets" Geoff said showing Owen the cartridge, to show that actually only had six bullets.

"I doesn't matter you found the pistol that Chef's uses in case of emergency's" Chris pointed out.

"And not to mention some steak knives and a baseball bat" Duncan added.

"Is that it" DJ asked shaking?

"Hay guys I just finished with my lawyers, I have good news and bad news and worse news" Courtney frowned.

"Let's start with the good news" Chris sighed.

"My lawyers said they can send a helicopter to come pick us up" Courtney smiled a bit.

"So what's the bad news" Alejandro said sweetly.

"It won't be here until six tomorrow morning" Courtney sighed.

Everyone all got scared looks at having to spend a night on a zombie infested island.

"And what's the worse news" Chris asked? Him and everyone else really probably shouldn't have asked that?

"Well. To put it straight, there really is no spot on the island for the helicopter to land" Courtney said frightened.

They all started to get more scared.

"The only place for them to land is on the military base roof. We have to make it there in one piece, which by my lawyers; the base is on the opposite side of the island" Courtney finished.

Everyone was about to be sick as they were going pale from the sound of what Courtney had told them.

"I think I'm goanna be sick" DJ said, his stomach wrenching more now than it ever had.

"So we have to trudge through an island full of things that want us for dinner, just to wait for a helicopter that may not be coming" Duncan groaned.

"That's about right" Courtney sighed not liking the truth herself. Even if she was agreeing with Duncan.

"We're goanna need better weapons than these man" Geoff worried holding up his gun.

"I actually am hiding one more thing" Chris admitted.

Everyone stared at him wondering what he could say next that could surprise them.

"What is it McClean" Heather said waiting.

"Remember the two crates that I brought along with us" Chris asked shyly?

They nodded in agreement, finally goanna get the answer to what was in them.

"If we can get to those crates, we can will make it across the island with no trouble" Chris said with a smile, he was sure of it.

"What's in them" Trent asked curiously?

"You'll see if we get there" Chris replied very confident.

"If" DJ choked out.

"We'll make it" Bridgette assured DJ as she glared at Chris.

"One minor problem" Chris said.

"Oh great, what can it be this time" Heather said sarcastically.

"The key to the lock to the shed is in my safe on the boat" Chris said scared now.

"Just great" Heather barked.

"We need to send someone down there to retrieve it, and then come back here with it and we'll all go to the shed as a whole" Harold offered. He pulled two walkie talkies from his pocket.

"Where'd you get those" Leshawna asked?

"I found them when I killed Chef" Harold gloated.

"That's a good idea" Cody agreed. "We should send three of us to be safe. And they take one walkie while we keep the other, to stay in touch with each other, in case something bad happens or goes wrong."

Since it was the best thing they've heard all afternoon, they went with it.

"How do we decide who goes" Beth asked?

"I know" Chris said going to the kitchen and returning with paper and pens. "Can I borrow you're hat" he asked Geoff?

"What cukie idea are you coming up with this time" Gwen asked raising an eye brow.

8:56pm

"We each put our name on a piece, fold it in half, put it in Geoff's hat and do a drawing for who goes" Chris stated.

"Sounds good to me" Geoff said giving him his hat.

Everyone took a pen and piece of paper and put their name on it. They folded it and put them into Geoff's hat. Chris held the hat and quickly shuffled and mixed the paper, making sure it would be random.

"Now before I take out the three names, the people that get chosen swear they will go and not chicken out" Chris demanded.

Everyone shook their heads yes, even the ones scared to death.

"Alrighty, the first name is" Chris said pulling a name out, as Geoff held his hat.

Everyone was biting their nails waiting to see who it was.

Chris looked at it and read the name. "Ezekiel."

Ezekiel just gulped. "Okay then" he choked out.

"Second name" Chris said pulling out another paper, unfolding and reading the name. "Leshawna."

"This sister is about to kick some zombie a**" Leshawna chanted.

"Last but not least, Geoff" Chris finished.

"Alright homeschooled and Leshawna, let's go" Geoff cheered.

"Don't forget your weapons" Duncan said, giving Ezekiel the steak knives. Seeing Leshawna had the baseball bat and Geoff had the pistol.

"Thanks Doug" Ezekiel said.

"We're not letting you go out there unarmed" Duncan replied.

"But he already has two arms" Izzy joked.

"This is no time for joking" Courtney snorted.

"Stay safe" Bridgette said to Geoff, she came over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be alright" Geoff assured her back, the two hugged. Geoff emptied the remaining paper onto the ground and replaced his hat.

"You be safe to" Harold assured Leshawna, giving her a fist pumped.

Leshawna happily returned it, "I will, keep those lips of yours warm for when I return."

Harold gave her a salute to say yes mam.

"You guys ready" Chris asked?

"As ready as can be" Ezekiel said.

"Okay good, now the combo to my safe is, 14, 25, 36, in that order. Got it?"

"I have it" Leshawna assured.

Trent slid the wood from out the handles, Chris unlocked, it and Justin and Beth took a door each and slowly opened them.

They opened it a crack to start, so Geoff could peak his head out and see if the coast was clear. He could hear them and see them ruffling through the cabins. There seemed like none were near the mess hall at the moment.

"The coast is clear" Geoff assured stepping out. Ezekiel and Leshawna joined him.  
"Be careful and stay together" Chris said, sounding the most caring for them then he had ever.

They saw him close the doors and heard him lock it and slide the wood back into place.

"Let's go" Geoff whispered, carrying the gun low with both hands.

They moved down the stair and into the shadows as they quietly made their way back to the boat.

They moved absolutely quiet and quickly as they moved to behind the latrines, making sure no zombies saw them. None did.

They moved along the walls until they were on the opposite side. They quickly made their way in the dark onto the dock and onto the boat before any of the zombies saw, some reason they were more concentrated on other matters to even notice they were there.

Leshawna quickly fiddled with the dial and put in the first number, then had a little trouble remembering the second but eventually remembered.

Then they heard footsteps on the dock. Geoff peered around the corner and saw a zombie coming down the dock toward them.

"There's a walker coming our way" Geoff cried silently.

"Hurry" Ezekiel pleaded.

"Hold you button" Leshawna turned the dial and clicked the last number to indicate that it would open. She quickly opened it by the tricky handle, she looked in and saw only one thing. A single key. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket.

9:15pm

Geoff checked around the corner again and saw the zombie had moved about eight feet in just a few seconds.

"He's getting closer" Geoff whispered.

"Got it" Leshawna said.

Then they heard a splash sound. Geoff looked around the corner and saw the zombie was gone.

"He fell in the water" Geoff whispered.

"Good let's go" Ezekiel pleaded.

They got off the boat and headed back the same way they came to the main lodge.

They were about ten feet on land from the dock, when they heard the moaning and groaning sounds. They looked and saw the zombies were now coming from the cabins and coming for them.

They screamed and ran for the main lodge. But they were cut off as ten zombies came barreling out of the forest and passed the main lodge coming at them.

9:18pm

"Where do we go" Ezekiel screamed.

"In the latrines" Leshawna commanded.

The three ran into the bathrooms and locked the door behind them.

A second later more pounding and banging could be heard on the doors.

"We're trapped" Geoff shrieked.

The bathroom door started to shake. The three could see some wood start to chip off it.

They looked at each other and knew what was happening. They were starting to break through the door.

"There's gotta be a way out of here" Leshawna protested looking around.

"It's a bathroom, there's only goanna be one exit" Ezekiel freaked, "They're goanna get us."

"NO they're not" Leshawna said grabbing homeschooled by the shirt and pulling him close to her. "We don't give up until all chances are gone, you here me."

"Yes" Ezekiel said weakly.

"Hay guys, I found a way out" Geoff exclaimed.

Leshawna let go of Ezekiel. "Where" Leshawna asked?

"Up there" Geoff said pointing.

Leshawna and Ezekiel looked up and saw the sky light.

"You're brilliant" Leshawna said proudly.

Then a large piece wood came flying and hit a toilet stall. The three of them looked at the door and saw a zombies head in the hole starring back at them.

"There breaking through" Ezekiel shrieked.

"Hurry help me up" Geoff commanded, he stuffed the gun in his pocket. Then with Leshawna's help, he got up onto one of the sinks. He could feel cold water dripping on his barefoot.

He reached up and unlatched the roof window. He pushed it all the way open and jumped down.

"You first Leshawna" Geoff offered.

She didn't argue as Geoff took the bat and helped her onto the sink. She reached up and with no trouble pulled herself up and onto the roof.

9:25pm

By now half of the zombie was now in the whole, head to torso. Its arms were swinging widely, trying to get someone in its mits.

Geoff reached up and quickly gave the bat to Leshawna. She put it aside in a place so it wouldn't role away.

"You're next homeschool" Geoff said helping Ezekiel onto the sink. Ezekiel had stuffed the knives into his sweatshirt pocket as Leshawna grabbed a hold of one of his hands and quickly helped him up.

By now the hole was bigger and the zombie was almost through.

"Hurry Geoff, climb out before it's to late" Leshawna pleaded.

Geoff was about to when the zombie broke in and charged him. He quickly reached into his pocket and took out the gun. He pointed it at him and fired, hitting the zombie in the forehead. It went crashing down to the floor.

Geoff quickly grabbed the sides of the sink and helped himself up, with the gun now back in his pockets.

Leshawna was now just helping him pull up when the door completely fell to pieces and the zombies came flooding in, coming over to where Geoff was dangling in the air. The zombies swiped at his feet, as he tried to dodge all there swipes.

Leshawna's hands were starting to get sweaty, she was almost about to let him go, but she managed to pull him up and in.

They sat for a moment and caught their breaths as they stared down at the zombies peering back up at them.

They quickly pulled out their weapons and moved to the other side of the latrines and looked down and saw no zombies. They jumped down one at a time, landing on their feet, the soft ground softening their falls.

They saw the main lodge only mere forty feet away. They started to run for it, then skidded to a stop when eight zombies came running out of the forest towards them. Twelve more came from past the latrines and fifteen more came from the cabins and six more from their other side. They were surrounded.

"We have to fight" Geoff choked out.

"We can't take on all of them" Ezekiel whimpered.

"We have to" Leshawna said not liking the truth.

The zombies came charging.

Geoff, Leshawna and Ezekiel did the only thing they could, they fought.

Geoff took on the ones coming from the cabins. Leshawna took on the ones coming from the latrines. And finally, Ezekiel took on the ones coming from the forest.

"Get ready" Geoff readied himself.

Leshawna and Ezekiel also readied themselves.

9:32pm

They waited for the zombies to come to them. Then spread out to about ten feet from each other.

Geoff took aim, Leshawna raised the bat as if she was goanna hit a baseball, and Ezekiel raised the knives as if he was going to devour them.

Geoff got two shots in a row. One bullet went through one zombie's eye to get stuck in the forehead of another sending them both crashing to the ground.

Leshawna smacked one zombie after another in the face with the bat, smashing its brains as soon as it hit the ground. She literally seemed to have perfect aim every time. She beat down five zombies in a row.

Ezekiel weaved in and out of each of the zombies. Using the steak knives as his lethal weapons. He stabs one in the head, slashed another by the back of the head and watches their brain fall out. Then decapitates another six.

Geoff shot the remaining three bullets, killing a zombie a piece, but he realized he was out of bullets when he heard the clicking sound. "Oh crap" he said to himself. He threw it at one of them in hope of doing some damage, but it only bounced off and landed quietly on the grass.

He looked behind him and saw a zombie coming for him, grabbed ahold of his arm and was about to sink its teeth into his arm.

**WILL GEOFF LIVE. AND WHO ELSE MIGHT JOIN HIM. WILL THEY REACH THE MILITARY BASS? HINT, THEY WILL, BUT NOT ALL WILL. REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: BFFFs Never Give Up

Chapter 5: Best Friends Never Give Up

9:36pm

Ezekiel had just killed another two zombies with the steak knives.

A zombie came up from behind him and scratched him on his arm, which surprised him as he screamed out in surprise. He immediately stabbed it in the forehead, sending it crashing down to the ground.

Ezekiel grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up. He could see the two medium scratches on his forearm that had started to soak his sweatshirt sleeve.

"I've been infected" Ezekiel said to himself.

He looks over and saw Leshawna.

Leshawna came running up and smashed the head of a zombie, sending it to the ground.

"That was a close one" Geoff thanked Leshawna.

"It was nothing, let's make get to the mess hall while theirs a gap" Leshawna responded.

The two quickly ran to the mess hall, running up the steps and up to the door. Pounding on it as hard as they could, wait for someone to get it.

"Let us in" Geoff shouted. It was difficult to hear over the pounding he was doing and the moaning of the zombies.

Leshawna faced to see, Ezekiel keeping the zombies at bay, by slashing and killing as many as he could. Every now and then one would get by. But he would slash its head off. Even with the pain and horror that was his arm.

"Open the door" Leshawna panicked.

"Come on homeschool get up here" Geoff shouted to him.

9:43pm, Chris opened the doors and saw the two frightened comrades, standing there. "Get in" he motioned.

Leshawna and Geoff quickly entered.

Chris saw Ezekiel stab another one. "Get in here" Chris yelled.

Ezekiel backed up until his heels hit the bottom step to the mess hall.

"I can't" Ezekiel warned. He looked around and didn't see any zombies within a couple yards, so he faced Chris.

"What do mean you can't" Leshawna asked?, standing beside Chris. Geoff was on the other side.

"Get in here" Chris repeated.

"I've been scratched" Ezekiel yelled back.

"So" Chris yelled back.

"I've been infected" Ezekiel pointed out.

"There has to be a cure, somewhere" Leshawna hoped.

"There isn't" Ezekiel answered.

"Look out" Geoff screamed. Too late.

A zombie came from up from behind Ezekiel and grabbed him by his good arm and threw him to the ground. His knives falling through the air and landing five feet away. Before he could get up, a second one was on top of him sinking its teeth into his neck.

"Ezekiel" Leshawna screamed.

Chris grabbed her by the arm before she could get too far out. "He's a goner."

He shrieked in horror and pain, lots of pain as blood started to pour from his neck wound. The zombie munched on his neck skin. It then let out a loud burp in Ezekiel's face.

Ezekiel lay down and didn't move again as a third helped itself to Ezekiel.

The other's thought three was crowd, so they went after the people in the main lodge.

Chris quickly pulled a squirming Leshawna in and Geoff and Trent reclosed the doors as quickly as possible as well. Then Cody locked the doors and Chris slid the wood through the handles.

One more time zombies were pounding on the door, which seemed to be hole lot stronger than the latrines door.

"Do you have the key" Chris asked?

Leshawna had actually almost forgotten about it. She reached in her pocket and gave it to him.

"What happened out there" Harold asked? Coming up and resting a hand on Leshawna's shoulder.

"We got trapped in the latrines" Leshawna started.

"Then we got surrounded and nearly lost the battle" Geoff added.

"Then we lost Zeke" Leshawna finished, sighing.

"Oh" Harold sighed as well.

"We have to get out of here" Gwen said, "Before the rest of us face the same fate."

"We can now with this" Chris smiled holding up the key.

"Not without more weapons" Tyler said.

"What weapons do have right now" Chris asked?

"I still have the baseball bat" Leshawna said holding it up, covered in blood.

"I have my switchblade" Duncan said holding it up.

"And I have my numb chucks" Harold pointed out.

"What about the rest of us" DJ squealed.

"Well there's no time" Chris said. "We have to leave now, six o'clock will be here sooner than you think and we don't want the helicopter to come and leave without us do yah."  
They all shook their heads no; to show they all didn't want that to happen.

"Yah, but Courtney said there wouldn't be enough room for us all" Duncan huffed.

"We'll get to that when it comes" Chris said.

"Let's just go" Owen worried.

"And the good news right now is the shed is right behind the mess hall" Chris said.

"Yah, but how do we get to it with zombies still pounding on the only doors in and out of here" Cody asked?

"I don't know" Chris said.

"Maybe a window" Courtney suggested.

"They don't open" Chris said.

"What if we turn the lights off, and wait for them to leave because they'll start to think we're not here anymore" Harold suggested.

"That actually might work" Cody said turning off the lights.

"Now be quiet" Harold whispered.

They heard the pounding and scratching continue to work.

10:01pm.

The pounding finally went away, as the zombies decided to drift in other directions. The gang waited five minutes before heading to the doors.

"Let's go" Trent whispered unlocking the door.

Chris slid the wood out and set it on the floor.

Tyler took one door and Justin took the other. And together they slowly opened the doors, all the way.

Duncan exited first, with his switch blade ready to do battle if necessary. He saw the entire place was deserted. He didn't see a single zombie anywhere; he didn't even here any moaning or groaning.

"It's clear" Duncan checked.

"That's weird" Chris said stepping out next, "Where are they all?"

"Who cares" Heather huffed, "Let's take this chance and get to the shed already."

The twenty two of them (21 campers and Chris0 made their way down the stairs and around the corner. They saw the shed 15 yards away (45feet).

"Let's go" Chris whispered.

Leshawna looked over and saw Ezekiel's body, she sighed as she kept her mind open for the undead. Bat raised ready to use.

10:08pm

Ezekiel slowly stood up. He raised his arms out in front of him as he slowly pursued. His mouth watering.

10:10pm

Chris took the key from Leshawna and stuffed into the shed lock. He turned it and opened the door.

Ezekiel came from behind them and grabbed Katie by ankle; he sunk his teeth into the back of her ankle. Katie screamed out in pain as she tried to get away. She was stuck in Ezekiel's death grip, as she dug her fingers into dirt, in an attempt to escape.

"Katie" Sade screamed running back out to her, Leshawna following close behind with the bat.

Sadie approached, Ezekiel growled, Sadie screamed and took a few steps backward.

Leshawna didn't show any fear. As she took the bat and swung it down on Ezekiel. He bent down and took a bite out of her thigh this time, dodging Leshawna's swing.

Katie continued to scream in pain and horror, as Ezekiel pulled on something stringy. He snapped it and slurped it like spaghetti. "Sadie help me" she pleaded.

Sadie only looked on with horror as her friend continued to get devoured.

Leshawna came back with a second swing. It hit Ezekiel on the head, making him lose his grip and falling backward onto his back.

"Guy's get in here" Geoff yelled.

Leshawna looked and saw about 60 zombies charging at them, they were down by the cabins, 15 yards away. They were approaching fast.

Not to mention, Ezekiel had recovered and stood back up. He hissed at Leshawna.

She was unfazed as she kept the bat out in front of her, keeping the homeschool zombie at bay. "I'm need some help here" Leshawna screamed, looking at the fast approaching zombie herd.

"Just leave her" Chris yelled, "There's nothing we can do for her."

"No don't leave me" Katie screamed at the thought.

"I won't leave you" Sadie cried, holding her BFF in her hands.

"Sadie, there's nothing we can do" Chris yelled out.

12yards away.

"I'm sorry" Leshawna said dropping the bat and running back into the shed.

"I'm not leaving you" Sadie said trying with all her might to pull Katie back by herself.

Ezekiel had other plans as he grabbed Katie by her good leg and the two played tug-a-war with Katie's depleting life.

"Just leave me" Katie begged. "Save yourself."

8 yards away.

Sadie continued the game of tug a war. She would not leave, "I said I'm not leaving."

1 yard away.

A zombie helped Ezekiel out by grabbing Katie by the stomach and pulling her out of Sadie's hands. Sending Sadie sprawling backward on to her back. She was about to get up when she saw herself surrounded on all sides by zombies.


	6. Chapter 6: The AK47 Trudge

Chapter 6: The Ak47 trudge

Sadie's scream was the last thing the other's heard before jamming the shed door closed and keeping the biggest barrier in front of it. Owen sat with his back against the door. Trent and Tyler sat on either side of him for extra leverage. The zombies that knew the twins had to many zombies at them, decided to go for the larger group as they pounded the small wooden door. This seemed to be holding up pretty well against the huge numbers pushing against them.

The shed itself seemed a lot larger on the inside than it did on the outside. Big enough for the twenty two of them to fit in.

Chris walked over to a laboratory bench and grabbed a black box off one of the shelves. He opened it and pulled out four objects. Two of them were Maglite flashlights. He clicked them both to make sure they were both healthy and full of light, they were. He set them aside on their sides, making sure they didn't role off.

The third object was a crowbar. The fourth was a folded piece of parchment. He gave a flashlight to Gwen and the other to Duncan.

They took them, Duncan put his in his pocket and Gwen held onto hers. Chris walked over to where the two crates were with the parchment and the crowbar. He set the crowbar aside and unfolded the parchment on top of the crates.

The campers gathered around him to see what it was, except Owen who stayed I front of the door, to keep it closed. The zombies were still trying to break in.

It was a map of the island. There was a large area of it gray that represented the military base. There were small black squares on the opposite side that represented the camp ground.

The large green portion represented the forest, the blue was the ocean, and the yellow part was the beach.

"It's a map of the island" Harold pointed out the obvious.

"Yes it is" Chris agreed. "See this is where we are" he said pointing to the black squares, "And this way over here is the military base."

"That's quite a distance away" DJ panicked.

"There are two ways there" Chris pointed out, "The beach or the forest. The beach will most likely have fewer zombies but will take longer. The forest will be shorter, but will most likely have more zombies. Not to mention the world war two veterans graveyard and the big field right here" he pointed.

"So which way do we take" Beth asked?

"The beach" Tyler suggested. "The less zombies, the better."

""No the forest" Courtney disagreed, "if its quicker, then it's better. Besides we don't wanna miss the copter do we?"

10:22pm

After lots of convincing, almost everyone decided to take the forest. Even though most were petrified and the ones that didn't want to go, figured they didn't want to walk the beach alone.

"Now to show yah how we're goanna get across the island" Chris said folding the map up and stuffing it in his pocket. He took the crowbar and jammed it into the top of the first crate. He pulled up, bringing the top up.

The campers all looked in and saw blue, black and yellow boxes.

"What are these" Sierra asked?

"You'll see" Chris said jamming the crowbar into the second crate and lifting the lid.

He reached a hand in and pulled out something long and black.

The campers all looked on with disbelief, with what he had.

"Is that what I think it is" Harold said in amazement.

"Yup" Chris said, "All shall bow in its glory." He then reached in and pulled out something long and silver with a brown end.

"I am finally feeling better about crossing the island now" Gwen smiled.

What Chris was holding in his hands were a shotgun and an ak47.

"There's more in here" Chris pointed to the crate, "And the other one has plenty of ammo to back them up."

"So you did have some superstition something like this would happen" Heather pointed out with a scowl.

Chris's smile faded. "Okay, I did" Chris huffed. "So what?"

"So what" Heather yelled. "You sent us to an island you knew was haunted just for a stupid TV show." She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Making him drop the guns.

"Yo Heather, com down" Trent said trying to get her to settle her down.

"I won't com down" Heather screamed.

"There's nothing we can do about that now, all we can do is hopefully make it to the factory before 6am" Gwen said.

"After I throttle McClean" Heather threatened. Putting her hand around his neck.

Eva came over and threw Heather off, sending her back on her feet. "First of all miss sassy B***h, if anyone's goanna do some throttling its goanna is me. And second I don't like the idea of face eaters either. But the factory is our only chance of survival" Eva said. She ended with a growl toward Heather.

Heather was definitely more afraid of Eva then the zombies. So she just grunted and folded her arms.

"Now that's settled" Chris said wiping his shirt. "With these, crossing the island should be somewhat easy, as long as we stay together. Now who wants a shotgun and who wants an Ak47."

Everyone got a gun. 11 people got shotguns and 11 people got Ak47s.

Shotguns:

Chris McClean.

Bridgette the surfer.

Geoff the party dude.

Lindsay the dumb blonde.

Noah the bookworm.

Beth the wanna be everything

Trent the musician.

Cody the computer nerd.

Alejandro the evil Latino.

Sierra the obsessed Cody nerd.

Eva the girl with anger management problems.

Ak47s:

Duncan the delinquent.

Gwen the Goth girl.

Izzy the psychotic girl.

Owen the lovable oath.

DJ the brick house with feelings.

Harold the mad skills nerd.

Leshawna the big sister.

Tyler the talentless jock.

Justin the male model.

Courtney the annoying CIT (councilor in training).

Heather the evil queen bee.

The ones that could carry bullets carried them in their pockets. Everyone was also equipped with a semi-automatic pistol, that they carried them with cowboy belt gun holder.

By now the zombies at the door had left and had gone elsewhere because they couldn't get passed Owen, who of which was not in front of the locked door anymore.

"So we ready to move out" Chris asked holding his shotgun.

Gwen and Duncan still having the flashlights as well, which they took out and turned on. Gwen gave hers to Chris.

The 21 remaining campers nodded their heads in silence.

"Now before we do go, remember, don't get bit or scratched. Or let the blood get into your eyes, mouth, ears, nose, or any open wounds, because you will be infected and will change just like Ezekiel" Cody pointed.

They nodded as if they agreed and knew what he meant, which most did.

"And" Harold added, shifting his Ak47, "Remember to aim for the head. It's the only way to take them down, if you shoot them in the leg, arm, chest or neck, they won't go down. So always aim for the brain."

"And let's not use the flashlights in less we have to, the moon should be plenty of light" Gwen said.

Duncan and Chris just stuffed them in their pockets and got ready.

Once again they nodded.

10:35pm

The twenty of them gathered by the door waiting a second or two, to make sure they didn't hear anything. Chris quickly turned the light above the bench off.

They didn't so, Izzy being eager opened the door slowly, she checked to see if the coast was clear. "Clear" she said.

Izzy opened the door all the way. They all stepped out and could feel the cold dry air hit their skin as they looked around their surroundings. They could see the campfire still burning from a distance.

They looked over to where Katie and Sadie had last been seen, and didn't see any sign of their bodies. The 22 of them had the worried expressions come across their faces, to say that, the twin BFF's were now zombies themselves.

They walked quietly into the forest. With Ezekiel zombie slowly in pursuit behind.

10:57pm

The campers had been walking for over twenty minutes (22 to be exact).

They were all walking in pairs of two as they moved through the forest, keeping an eye out for the living dead. So far they could only hear them, none were in sight.

Leading the group was Chris and Courtney. While Noah and Owen brought up the rear.  
Owen looked behind them to make sure the coast was clear, but saw a figure surrounded in dark. It was not hard to identify them with their toque and faint groaning sounds.

Owen nearly wet his pants and dropped his AK47 at the same time.

He reached out a hand and tapped Noah's shoulder.

"What" Noah asked?

"We have a situation" Owen whimpered.

"What situation" Noah asked rolling his eyes?

Owen simply pointed to behind them.

Noah glanced and saw Ezekiel approaching them.

"Hey Chris" Noah said "We have a problem."

"What" Chris asked from the front? Not looking back, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Ezekiel's following us" Noah panicked.

Chris and the others turned and saw Ezekiel's zombie a mere ten feet away. And he wasn't alone. Katie, Sadie and five more were in front of him.

"Run" Chris screamed.

The twenty one campers followed his orders and followed him as they ran away. Ezekiel and the other seven ran in pursuit, following them.

11:04pm

The campers continued to run, even though they somehow managed to maneuver their way and escape the zombies.

Noah was the one bringing up the rear. A hand jetted from a bush as he ran past and grabbed him by the ankle.

He fell to the ground without the others even noticing. They disappeared behind some trees. He hit with a hard thud as he was whisked under the bushes. His screams turned into moans of agony within seconds.

11:10pm

The campers had now stopped and caught their breath. They were all gathered, guns at their sides.

"Hey where's Noah" Owen asked? Looking around.

Everyone looked around and noticed that Noah was no longer with them.

"He must have gotten separated from us somehow" Beth worried.

"We have to go find him" Owen persisted, starting to walk off in the direction they had just come from.

"No we have to keep going forward" Chris said stopping him, by grabbing onto his arm.

Now zombies started to come from the direction Owen tried to go back to.

Duncan, Eva, Harold, and Gwen started to pick them off with their guns. One by one they went down, but they just kept coming. It was like they were endless.

At the back of the group was Justin. He didn't seem to even notice the zombies as he had dropped his Ak47on the ground. He using one hand to hold up his pocket mirror while he was fluffing his hair with the other.

Justin didn't even notice the zombies slowly approaching him from behind. He saw one in his mirror, spun around and screamed as the zombie made a lunge toward him. He jumped backward and dodged it. He dropped his mirror on the ground.

"They're coming from this way to" Justin shrieked.

He was unable to dodge the second lunge as the zombie snared him with both of its arms. The zombie had its hands holding tightly around both his wrists. "Help" he shrieked.

11:13pm. The others turned around and saw the Justin quickly disappear into the crowd of zombies behind them. They could hear his screams as they started to gorge on him, Justin's looks definitely made them want to eat him.

"Justin" Owen screamed.

The zombies started to come for them now, the ones not gorging on Justin.

Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, and Heather started to hold them off as well. They were surrounded on two sides.

Owen screamed and started to run through the foliage off the path. Izzy ran after him. "Owen wait" she screamed.

"We have to go after them" Cody panicked following behind with Sierra.

The others followed the eight that had been shooting, ceased and followed, with the zombies close behind in pursuit.

11:26pm

The rest of the crew came upon Owen and Izzy in a very small clearing. Izzy was catching her breath while sitting on a log. Owen was lying on his back breathing deeply; his stomach went up and down really fast.

"That was an even closer one" Geoff breathed.

They had once again eluded the dead.

"What do we do now since we lost the path" Beth asked?

"We have to keep moving" Chris responded. "Perhaps find the path again."

"Not in the direction we just came from" Owen said scared.

"Just follow me and keep your eyes out" Chris said, he started through the foliage they had just come through. Owen willingly picked up his mk47 and marched behind him. Izzy and the others also followed.

11:40pm.

They didn't encounter a single zombie when they found the path. Without saying a word, they followed it.

11:43 they came across the graveyard. They quietly moved off the path and behind the foliage. They peered over the tops and saw about hundred zombies just walking around aimlessly. They didn't know they gang was hidden behind the foliage.

On the far side was Ezekiel wondering around like the rest, not seeming to notice anything.

They all wondered of how they were goanna cross.

"We do we cross" Trent asked?

None of them knew, and it would take too much time to go around them. Then it would be way too risky for them to just go out and just face them, not knowing for certain how many there was.

A zombie came staggering by the hedges they were hiding behind. Nineteen of them backed up so they were behind the second pair of hedges and trees so the zombie wouldn't see them.

One of them stayed because he had a plan.

"Get over here" Leshawna pleaded to Harold.

Harold ignored her and waited on his hands and knees as the zombie got closer. He took his gun and set it on the ground next to him.

"Get back here" Leshawna pleaded.

Once again he ignored her as he picked up a medium rock from under the bush.

11:46pm

The zombie was now on top of the bush, not seeing anyone.

But Harold did the unthinkable as he made the others gasp, they had to cover their eyes.

He grabbed the zombie by the arm and pulled it into the bushes. It growled when it hit the ground, Harold smashed the zombie in the head with the rock, killing it for good. He peeked over the bushed to make sure no others had been paying attention. None had.

The others just watched in wide mouth expressions as Harold started to rip the torso open. He then started to smear the blood all over himself. He covered his arms, legs, torso and head, being careful of where he put it. He then grabbed his gun and slid it over his shoulder.

The next part scared the campers, as he moved through the bushes and into zombie territory. The gang all regrouped next to the body and watched in silence as Harold crossed the zombie infested graveyard.

"Is he crazy" Heather snarled silently.

No one else commented.

Harold made it half way across when he bumped shoulders with a zombie in lab coat and a nasty hole in its neck (Sam).

The zombie stopped for a second and so did Harold. He started to panic, that his plan was starting to fail. The zombie started to sniff him. Harold started to sweat.

The others were sweating more then he was.

After a few seconds, the zombie went on its way and Harold continued until he vanished behind the hedges on the other side.

"He just left us" Heather barked.

"Sssh" Leshawna ordered.

Harold came from the other sides of the bushes and gave them a thumbs up.

Duncan did the same process as he smothered himself in zombie guts, he even put part of the large intestine around his neck like a scarf. He stared his journey. He bumped into one or two but they ignored him and some sniffed and kept going. It took a total of about a minute for him to cross. He disappeared and gave a smile to let the rest know, it was safe to cross.

The next two to go through the faze were Chris and Leshawna. Leshawna and Chris slathered the blood on. Leshawna was able to slide the gun over her with the strap. But Chris had to carry his shotgun because it had no strap. The two started their trudge. They bumped and got sniffed. They made it across then signaled for the next group.

The next group of three was Alejandro, Heather and Courtney. Courtney and Heather had a small fight over the blood, but settled it quickly. Same as usual, sniff and sniff, bump and bump. They made it across.

Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, and Bridgette made it across the same way covered in blood and went undetected by the zombies.

Cody, Izzy, Owen, and Sierra were next. Same as same. They made it across without too much trouble. Even though it drove Izzy nuts, that she couldn't just wipe them all out, but she participated. She went so far as she acted started to drool. They crossed and waited for the last for.

Lindsay, Beth, Tyler and Eva were the last ones to cross. They covered themselves in blood and started their cross. Lindsay was totally grossed out and refused to do it. But Tyler and Beth convinced her, quietly, it was the only way to get off the island.

11:59pm.

They were less than half way when Beth accidently tripped over her shoe laces and fell. She also accidently set her shotgun on the way down, alerting the zombies, that fresh meat had entered their territory.

Before Beth knew what was happening, a zombie was pulling her left arm out of her socket. Making a squishy sound. Beth let out a blood curdling scream She watched as the zombie started to munch on it. A second one came over and bit into the back of her head, taking a piece of her hair and flesh out.

Beth slumped down dead.

Lindsay screamed as her friend got consumed. She raised her shotgun and killed the zombie that had ripped a hole into Beth's head.

"Come on we have to run" Tyler screamed. He grabbed Lindsay by the arm and they started to run. "Come on Eva."

"No, I don't back down" Eva hissed at the zombies.

Lindsay and Tyler weaved in and out of zombies until they ran into the bushes, a couple chased after her, but most were focused on Eva.

Friday, May 18, 2012, 12:03am

Eva was surrounded. She aimed her shotgun, she had only seven shots. She took aim and took seven shot in a row. The first shot killed one, second two, third, fourth, and fifth, one, sixth three, and seventh one. She was now out of ammo. She dropped her shot gun and raised her pistol.

"I ain't going down alone" Eva yelled.

The zombies she had killed had been quickly and easily been replaced.

She had regretted not choosing the Ak47. She fired her six bullets of ammo and killed six in a row. She dropped the pistol.

She looked over and saw that Beth was rising to her feet, but he eye were the same shade of yellow as them.

Eva looked past her and saw Beth's shotgun. She quickly dodge the zombies swiping at her and grabbed Beth's shotgun.

It had only six bullets. She fired and killed several zombies. Then ran out of bullets, she then started to swat and kill zombies as she used the shotgun as a melee base weapon.

But Eva soon became tired as her arms as she started to lose stamina. She put up a great long fight, but she was out matched and outnumbered as she saw the numbers just grow bigger.

The zombies circled and got closer and closer.

**How many more will eliminated before they escape the island. Who will be a hero and who will become the victim. Read, review and enjoy until chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: Military Base Enter

Chapter 7: The Military Base

12:45am

They could hear Alejandro's and Heather's screams as they got mauled. They were a good fifty feet ahead now.

12:48am

They came to a fork in the road.

One left and one right.

They came to a stop. Chris took out the map. Duncan held his flashlight out, while, Chris gave his to Gwen to hold while he held the map.

"Which path" DJ asked?

Chris looked at the map. "Right leads to the base" he responded.

Groaning and moaning.

They looked and saw the heard of zombie coming their way.

"Don't waste your ammo" Harold warned.

"Run" Owen screeched.

Chris dropped the map on accident, while Duncan and Gwen dropped the flashlights. They were still on when they got trampled by the zombies. A zombie actually tripped over the flashlight and fell on its face, this one being Ezekiel of course.

The campers kept running for their lives.

1:12am.

They ran for over 20 minutes as the factory came into view. The zombies had gained some distance on them, especially the person leading the caboose, being Owen.

But to their misfortune, they had skidded to a stop, when they came to the tall wired gate, with a fence on all sides, extending on all sides, until they wrapped around.

They had no other choice.

"Climb" Cody screamed.

Lucky for them, there weren't any large parts on top and it wasn't electric. And there weren't any zombies on the other side anywhere.

Lindsay and Bridgette were helped up quickly by Geoff and Tyler.

They were over and on the other side in seconds.

Izzy didn't need any help as she climbed over like a monkey.

Harold, Duncan, Chris, and Trent fired round after round into the zombie crowd approaching; making sure none came within reach of them. They did well in the beginning. But they soon were running out of bullets.

Courtney and Gwen were the next up and over. Sierra carried Cody over on her back. Trent ran out of bullets, so he joined Leshawna and climbed over.

Lindsay and Bridgette through over their guns and allowed Harold and Chris to continue to shoot, as they had run out of bullets.

Geoff and DJ were the next two up and over after they gave Duncan their guns and they were to fire.

Owen and Tyler handed over theirs as well and made their way oven to Duncan. Owen had trouble but eventually over.

Chris ran out. He then felt something hit him in the head. He looked down while rubbing his head.

It was Courtney's Ak47. "Thanks" Chris thanked.

She nodded as Chris unloaded the endless bullets.

Duncan and Harold ran out of ammo.

"GO" Chris told them. "I'll hold em off."

"We're not leaving without you" Harold told him.

"I'm not goanna be told twice" Duncan said, climbing and joining the others on the other side.

"I'm not leaving" Harold repeated.

"GO" Chris screamed.

"Harold get over here" Leshawna pleaded.

"I'm running out of ammo" Chris warned.

Harold gave in and climbed up.

1:17am

Harold was almost to the top, when Chris unloaded his last round of ammo.

He yelped.

A second later the zombies swarmed over Chris. They tore him to pieces in seconds. They tore him apart so badly he won't even be able to turn into a zombie. They heard him scream, until it faded when he was gone. Blood started to pour through the bottom of the gate and soak their shoes.

The others pounded on the gate trying to get through.

Harold lost his grip and nearly fell. He was able to hold onto the very top of the gate with his hand while his other dangled in the air. Harold grabbed the gate with his other hand and was now dangling only above the zombies reach. As they pounded harder and harder, trying to get him off.

"Hold on" Leshawna begged.

"I can't for much longer" Harold warned.

"What do we do" Lindsay whined.

"He's a goner" Duncan said coldly.

The zombie pounded harder and harder, putting more and more and more weight into the fence, it started to shake wildly.

It was getting harder and harder for Harold to hold on. His arms were getting very weak.

Geoff found the courage and rescaled the fence. He reached over and grabbed Harold by the collar of his shirt, making sure the zombies didn't scratch him as he did. He pulled Harold up and over. Harold got swung over and landed on his feet next to Gwen. Geoff got down and rejoined them.

"Thanks" Harold said walking over to Geoff.

"No, prob, I don't want to lose anyone else dude" Geoff responded.

"You're a hero" Bridgette cooed to him.

Geoff was glad it was dark, because he was blushing.

Then that's when they realized the gate was getting weaker and weaker under the zombies pressure and weight going up against it.

They turned and gazed at their surroundings of the factory.

1:22am

They were looking at a giant big metal door with two smaller doors, one on each side. (Use imagination for the rest.)

They all quickly ran to the door on the right.

Gwen was there first. It was open. They all entered just in time because the zombies nocked the gate down.

Ezekiel zombie broke down the right door and entered with the other zombies

**Will they all reach the roof in time. Who will, live, die and save the day. What awaits the remaining survivors.**


	8. Chapter 8: Vent Savior

Chapter 8: Vent Savior

1:23am

They were all in some sort of room, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Someone fine a light switch" Owen begged.

Everyone immediately searched the walls. It only took a few seconds because; Cody found a light switch next to the door. Cody switched it on.

The room came into focus for the remaining survivors.

It was small front desk room. On the right side had a desk that looked like it had never been touched by the zombie invasion. On the left side a small table and some chairs. On the table was a box. Straight ahead was a dark and spooky hall.

"Well let's get to the roof and wait" Courtney sighed.

"But we have over four and a half hours to wait" Trent pointed out.

"Let's just keep moving" Sierra said, acting as the new leader since Chris was no longer there.

"How are we goanna see in the dark" Leshawna asked?

Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

"Wow, you still have those" Owen said amazed.

"Yup" Duncan said strapping his night vision goggles on.

"You mean the ones from when Chef stranded the four of us in the woods back in TDI" Gwen asked?  
"The very same" Duncan said turning them on.

"I miss Mr. Coconut" Owen sighed, remembering his old friend.

"Let's go" Duncan said leading the way.

"And we can just turn on more light switched as we come to them, provided the lights work" Harold said following.

Everyone else sighed and followed.

**Current survivors list update, Lindsay, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, DJ, Izzy, Harold, Leshawna, Tyler, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff.**

1:25am.

They had only been walking for about three minutes when, they came across something silver on the wall.

Duncan only one being able to see it, knows exactly what it is.

"Hold up a sec" Duncan said.

Not knowing what Duncan was doing, followed his orders and stood still while Duncan went over the electrical box. He opened it and played around with the wires.

A few seconds later, the lights to the hall came on and everyone could see. Duncan took off his night vision goggles and stuck them back in his pocket.

"How'd you do that" Courtney asked? Very impressed.

"Juvie teaches yah a lot" Duncan responded.

They continued down the hall, until they came across two doors, one the left and one on the right.

Trent, Leshawna and Gwen took one door while, Courtney, Duncan and Harold took the other. The others stood guard in the hall.

1:29am

Gwen, Leshawna and Trent.

Trent found the light switch and quickly turned it on that illuminated the small office.

"Nothing, important" Trent said.

Courtney, Duncan, and Harold.

Duncan found the light switch.

It was another small office. They were about to leave when they heard something.

Harold brought up the courage and went to see what it was, while Duncan and Courtney waited by the door.

Harold peaked around the desk and saw a zombie munching on a body. The zombie stood up and faced him.

He screamed, it lunged at him dragging him behind the desk before he could move.

Courtney screamed as well and dragged Duncan out the door closing it. Leaving Harold to fend for himself inside. He managed to get out of the zombies gasp before it had bitten or scratched him. But he found the door…

The zombie quickly approached and he screamed.

1:34am

"That was a close one" Courtney said.

"But we left Harold in there" Duncan said.

The door was thick enough where they couldn't hear anything on the other side.

"What you left Harold in there" Leshawna screamed.

"I didn't think" Courtney cried.

"Ahhh" Lindsay screamed.

"What is it" Gwen asked?

"Zombies" Cody screamed, pointing to the hall behind them.

Everyone faced and saw a herd of zombies, being led by Zombie Noah.

"Run" Gwen yelled.

"What about Harold" Leshawna cried?

"He's dead" Duncan said running after the rest.

The zombies came flooding past the door after them.

1:39am.

They came to a split hallway; left and right

Without really thinking, half took one direction while the other half took the other.

Left hall: Courtney, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Gwen, and Trent

Right hall: Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Leshawna, Izzy and Owen.

The zombies came flooding down and split up as well and went down both halls down after halls.

1:46am

Left hall.

The seven of them kept running until they came to a door on the left.

"In here" Gwen motioned, opening the door and running in.

The other six followed and slammed the door behind.

Trent quickly locked it while Courtney found the light switch.

The zombies didn't seem to notice as they ran by.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and found themselves in another office.

"We should wait here for a few minutes before we leave" Gwen said.

That sounded good to the rest of them.

"I hope the rest got away" DJ hoped.

1:47am

Right hall.

The seven of them came to a dead end. Except a door on the left. A sign next to the door read **BASEMENT**.

Geoff opened it and they all entered. It was a flight of stairs, with a very dim light, lighting the way. They all ran down them as fast as they could, the horde close behind. And gaining distance.

They came to hall, four doors, two per side.

They ran past the doors to come to a double pair, they ran past to into a room with tall metal holders, like the ones in warehouses. They formed isles.

The room was also very dimly lit.

The seven quickly, moved passed the doors to the walls and pressed their backs against them. They staid quiet.

The zombies came barging in and all disappeared down the aisles. They didn't notice the eight of them against the walls.

They waited a sec and quickly ran out the doors.

Sierra quickly grabbed a piece of pipe lying on the ground and stuck it through the doors handles, so the zombies couldn't get through.

They quickly ran back the way they came, through the hall, up the stairs, through the basement door and down the hall.

Owen thought this was more exercise he had ever gotten in one night. But somehow he was able to keep up and make his way with the others.

They quickly made it to where they had separated and made their way down the hall, there friends had taken.

1:54am

The seven of them exited the office and were reunited with the other eight as they ran up.

"You're all okay" Trent said.

"Yah, you guys to" Owen cheered.

"Now that we're back together.

1:55am

They heard the ever so familiar groaning and moaning sounds. They all looked and saw zombies charging at them from the left. Then they turned and saw they were coming at them from the right as well. They were trapped.

They only had one choice, the room Gwen and gang had been in.

` They all returned and locked the door behind them.

An instant second later the door was being pounded and shaken by the zombies. Their moaning and groaning seemed to louder than ever.

"We're trapped" DJ screamed.

"There has to be a way out" Gwen insisted.

"We're in an office" Courtney screamed, "There is no other way out."

"Right there" Cody pointed.

They all looked and saw a grate above the desk.

One of the zombies punches a hole in the door.

"There's breaking through the door" Izzy panicked.

DJ and Duncan quickly pushed the desk against the wall, after; Geoff pulled the rollie chair out of the way.

Gwen and Trent pushed a bookshelf on its side in front of the door to by some time. Another zombie made another hole.

Courtney quickly got up on the desk and peeled the crate off showing a dark vent. She let drop to the floor. "Quickly" she warned.

"Whose going first" Gwen asked?

Before anyone could answer a hand jetted out from the crate and grabbed a hold of Courtney and pulled her up and in.

She screamed and disappeared.

"Courtney" Duncan screamed, as he ran up, climbed the desk and looked into the vent.

"Be careful the zombie doesn't get you to" Geoff warned.

But they couldn't hear any screaming, they thought the zombie just killed her quickly.

The hand jetted back out and grabbed a hold of Duncan, before he knew what was happening he was being dragged into the vent. "Help" he panicked.

"Duncan" they screamed.

Third hole, the door's getting weaker.

"We're surrounded" Owen panicked.

"Hurry up, get in here" a familiar voice said.

They all looked and saw Harold sticking his head out.

"You're alive" Leshawna asked?

"NO time for that" Harold demanded, helping her in.

"Lindsay, Tyler, you next" Harold said.

They listened and climbed the desk. Harold helped Lindsay in then Tyler.

Gwen and Trent followed by Sierra, Cody, Bridgette and Geoff were all helped up and in by Harold.

"DJ, hurry up" Harold ordered.

He didn't have to be told twice; he climbed and got in all by himself.

"Izzy Owen hurry" Harold said.

The door was almost broken through and the bookshelf would only be a step to them.

Owen and Izzy looked wide eyed at it.

"Hurry" Harold repeated.

"On it" Owen assured, grabbing Izzy and jumping onto the desk.

2:09am

The door completely gave away as the zombie horde came flooding in and surrounding the desk. Owen and Izzy pressed their backs against the wall as far as they could, trying to dodge the zombies reach.

"Go without me" Owen said.

Owen picked up Izzy and shoved her into the vent. Just in time to because the zombies stormed the desk and dragged Owen into their group. He disappeared in their wave in seconds. They could hear his screams, as Harold and Izzy watched from afar.

The zombies also saw Izzy and Harold and tried to get at them.

Izzy and Harold quickly turned around and headed the other way. The zombies all scrambled, trying to get into the vent after them.

**Owen sacrificed himself for Izzy. Who knew he was next. Still to come. More zombies, more blood, more sacrifices, and lunch from 1942. Who make it out alive stay tuned chapter 9. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Sacrifice

Chapter 9: Another Sacrifice

2:10am

Harold and Izzy joined the rest of them as they made their way through the dark vent.

2:27am

They came to another grate; Duncan peered through and saw no sign of zombies, just a dark hallway.

Duncan carefully pushed it off, it made an ear shattering clang when it fell.

They all waited a minute before climbing out. No sound.

They all climbed down one by one.

Izzy was the last, she wasn't acting herself anymore. She very upset.

"Where's Owen" Lindsay asked?

"They got him" Harold sighed.

They took a minute of silence for the big lovable oath.

2:34am

They looked around and saw a hallway to their left and one going straight.

"What do we do now" Tyler asked?

"We keep moving" Gwen said taking the straight hall.

They followed.

The walked and walked, didn't dare open anymore doors.

2:45am

"Can we take a break" Tyler whined.

"No" Gwen said.

"Why not" Tyler asked?  
"It sounds good to me" Duncan agreed.

"Okay" Gwen gave up.

"Let's just find somewhere to stay low for a couple hours" Trent suggested. "Where" Geoff asked?

2:47am.

They kept walking until they came across another door.

"Let's just wait in whatever this room is" Trent offered.

They agreed, because they just wanted six o'clock to come.

They entered; Gwen turned the light on and found no sign of zombies.

The room they currently were in was some sort of laboratory.

It had small table, several tables, sinks, laboratory benches, five empty rat cages, and several other things that would make it a laboratory.

They closed and locked the door from behind.

They searched the room for other exits, there were none.

They decided they would just hang out and maybe get some rest before heading out again.

The lights were already off, so they decided just to lay on the floor.

Harold agreed to be the look out in case of emergency. So sat on the window sill and looked out at the star filled sky.

2:54am.

He heard someone coming and looked over and saw Leshawna approaching in the faint darkness. She took a seat next to him and stared at the star filled sky as well.

"Can't sleep" Harold asked?

"Naw, just thought you could use some company" Leshawna responded.

"Nice night, horrible times" Harold said.

"I hear yah" Leshawna said. Then she sighed.

"What's wrong" Harold asked looking at her?

"I thought I almost lost you" Leshawna said.

"Oh, well, I'm here now" Harold said.

"I know, I just don't want to lose anyone else" Leshawna sighed again.

"If I have anything to say about it, we won't" Harold declared.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Leshawna asked?

"No I mean it" Harold said honestly. "I mean I don't want to lose anyone else either. I mean why do think I was the one to check out the zombie on the other side of that desk. Because I would have rather it been me instead of Duncan or Courtney, even after all they out me through."

"I would've just let them get eaten" Leshawna said disgusted at the thought.

"Promise me Harold" Leshawna asked?

"Yah, Leshawna" Harold responded.

"If I don't make it, will you promise to keep fighting until the end" she pleaded, staring straight into his eyes.

He saw she was dead serious.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Harold promised.

"Promise" Leshawna said.

"Promises" Harold assured her.

They continued to talk and enjoy each other's company.

**SKIPPING THE ENTIRE HOUR OF THREE OCLOCK AND HALF OF FOUR. THEY ALL SLEEP PEACEFULLY. THEY HERE SOUNDS BUT THE ZOMBIES HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE 14 REMAINING COULD BE, SO THEY GAVE UP AND DID AS THEY USUALLY DO. NOTHING. THE ENTIRE TIME HAROLD CONTINUED TO KEEP WATCH AS THE OTHERS OFFERED, HE SHOT THEM DOWN AND TOLD THEM HE COULD DO IT AND THEY SHOULD GET MORE REST. ORDER WAS LESHAWNA, TRENT, GWEN, GEOFF, IZZY, TYLER, DUNCAN, COURTNEY AND SIERRA. BUT THEY ALL WENT ASLEEP. **

4:33am

Harold felt exhausted, but was determined to stay awake with adrenaline.

He was now all by himself still looking out the window, he felt extremely board. So he stood up and started to wonder around the lab, in total darkness.

He was by the door when he heard ruffling sounds outside it. He stood perfectly quiet right next to it.

He heard the door knob jiggle as he saw the figure of someone or something on the other side, through the dense glass. A few minutes later they walked away finding it was locked. Harold took a sigh a breath of relief.

Then another figure came by and tried the door. Harold held his breath once more. He slowly backed away. The figures kept trying the door.

Harold accidently backs up into a metal rack full of beakers, it falls and everything breaks. Luckily no one was there.

Everyone wakes up at the sound of the crash. And the figures start to get more agile and aggressive. They started to pound and knock on the door.

Then one of them punched a hole in the glass. It reached its hand in and swiped air.

DJ screamed like a girl and Cody nearly wet his pants, **nearly.**

"Damn, we're trapped again" Duncan growled.

"They just won't leave us alone" Courtney groaned.

"We have to get out of her" Tyler panicked.

"That's the only way out" Leshawna pointed at the door.

"Maybe's there's another vent" Cody offered.

They all quickly searched the lab for one.

4:42am

"There's none in here" DJ panicked.

"We're doomed" Cody shrieked.

By now the door was severaly damaged, but somehow managed to stay in one piece. The glass portion though was almost gone, except several jagged pieces on the edges.

Gwen quickly ran to the window and saw they were somehow on the second floor. The ground was away to jump.

"The windows aren't an option" Gwen warned.

The zombie's faces peered in at them as they continued their rampage on the door. One of them was zombie Heather.

Harold jumped onto a table and started to jab his hand into the ceiling. He made a small hole. He started to pull and tear at the ceiling. Pieces of ceiling came flying everywhere.

"What are you doing Henry" Lindsay asked? Looking up at him.

"Making a way out" Harold said.

"What do mean" Leshawna asked?

"A way to the third floor" Harold said pulling a piece of pipe out of the way.

"I see" Duncan said. He got up and helped.

4:47am  
There was now a gigantic hole in the ceiling, showing a light induced room on the third floor.

"Now go" Harold ordered.

Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, Courtney and DJ all made it up safe. Geoff, Harold, Duncan, Tyler, and Trent had still yet to climb up when the door gave way.

Gwen quickly gave Trent a hand, Bridgette and Izzy gave Geoff a hand up.

The zombies surrounded the remaining three.

A zombie grabbed Duncan by the ankle and tried to pull him off.

Tyler and Harold grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. Another zombie grabbed him by his other ankle and joined in trying to take him.

"Hold on" Courtney screamed.

Another zombie grabbed Tyler by his leg and tried to yank him off.

Lindsay and Leshawna grabbed Tyler and tried to yank him and Duncan up at the same time. Because Tyler still had Duncan by the hand.

Gwen quickly helped Harold up.

Geoff and Trent joined in and pulled Tyler into midair with the two of them dangling in midair.

4:52am

Duncan and Tyler were now safely on their backs breathing hard on the third floor, as they had just escaped.

"Once…more…we…escape" Tyler choked out.

"Yah, but how long can keep it up" Sierra pointed out.

"Can we get to the roof already" DJ screamed, very frightened.

"DJ we're safe now, there's no reason to scream" Geoff said giving the gentle giant a rather hard smack on his back.

This caused him to fall forward through the hole and into the wave of zombies. This in fact did give him a reason to scream as he got a face plant on the floor.

"NO DJ" Bridgette screamed.

As soon as he disappeared, they couldn't hear his scream anymore.

"We have to keep moving" Gwen said.

They gave him a moment of silence as they exited the room they were in.

4:55am

They were now standing in a very dimly lit hall.

"I wanna make a pack now" Gwen said.

"And what is that" Duncan huffed?

"That we don't lose anyone else" Gwen stated. "It's getting to unbearable of how our number has dwindled.

"I'm in for that" Leshawna stated.

"Me too" Lindsay added.

"Same here" Geoff also added.

"Let's get to the roof" Courtney offered, "We only have an hour left" Cody stated.

They started off. They didn't even know how to get to the roof.

5:02am

They came to a double pair of doors on their left.

"Mess hall" Cody said.

"I could use something to eat, I'm starved" Leshawna said holding her stomach.

They all agreed and passed through the double doors and entered the cafeteria, with the same very dim light. No sign of any zombie activity either.

They passed all the tables and made their way back to the kitchen. They went into the kitchen and looked around.

A huge center table for spice mixing and vegetable chopping. Counters line the entire walls except the big walk-in freezer and what looked like a back door. And a huge refrigerator.

"Okay spread and search" Gwen said.

They did as they were told and separated to find food.

Gwen and Trent searched the fridge and found food, rotten, spoiled and outdated food, from the 1940's old.

"We're not eating this" Gwen said holding his nose.

"I agree" Trent said closing it.

Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney and Duncan searched the cupboards and cabinets. They all came up empty handed.  
Sierra and Cody went and searched the freezer, they stepped opened the door and stepped in. They turned the lights on and screamed. The door somehow closes behind them.

They were locked in with 10 zombies that looked like they actually enjoyed the cold. They saw Sierra and Cody and instantly charged at them.

Cody and Sierra instantly ran back and pounded on the freezer.

"Help" Sierra screamed.

Everyone else immediately ran over.

Duncan tried to open the door, but it was jammed.

Then they saw blood splatter on the small condensation.

"Cody, Sierra" Duncan screamed.

He finally got the door.

5:06am

Before he could open it, Cody came crawling between the small opening on the door, covered in blood. A second later, he was clinging onto the side of the door for life as a zombie continued to try and drag him back in.

"Help" Cody screamed.

Duncan and Gwen immediately grabbed a hand each and tried to pull. The zombie was to strong, Cody was ripped out of their grip and disappeared into the freezer. They could hear his screams.

5:07am

The door bursts open and the zombies are looking at the remaining 11 as their next meal. Fresh blood dripping down their chins.

"Run" Lindsay screamed.

They all backed away and ran toward the door.

Courtney however didn't get to far as a zombie grabbed her by the arm that halted her in her place.

"Let me go" Courtney screamed trying to punch in the face, but had no impact on it as it continued to try and get its teeth into her arm.

Duncan quickly skidded and pulled out his knife. He turned around and ran back for her.

A zombie tackles him to the ground before he can get within reach of helping Courtney. He keeps the blood thirsty zombie at bay as he holds it by the neck preventing it from biting him in the neck or face.

He looks over at Courtney, desperately trying to escape, she keeps pulling her arm in all directions preventing the zombie from biting it.

More zombies start to emerge from the freezer.

"Help" Courtney screamed.

Duncan was still holding his at bay. He made a life changing decision. He took his knife and threw it at the zombie that was attacking Courtney. It lands its mark and kills the zombie as the knife was lodged in its cranium, sending it to the ground.

As mentioned before, it was life changing decisions because the zombie on him sank its teeth into his cheek, pulling it clear off. Duncan screamed in pain.

"Run" Duncan managed to weakly choke out.

Courtney looked down and saw the knife lodged in the zombies head, and then over at the Duncan who now had a both cheeks missing.

5:10am

"Duncan" she screamed. He had saved her instead of himself and paid the ultimate price for it. She was about to go over and help him out, when she felt Gwen leading her away. As more zombies came charging at them from the freezer. Leaving Duncan behind.

Courtney having some tears in her eyes as she and the rest ran. Through the mess hall, and out the double doors and down the hall.

They didn't make it far as they skidded to a stop, a bunch of zombies came bounding on them from the direction they were going.

They saw another pair of doors and ran through them and down three flights of stairs. No other doors, they were headed to the basement, the last place they wanted to be. They ran down the hall.

But they skidded to a stop once again when more zombies came approaching from the other direction.

Not thinking, they split up and took three separate doors.

5:15am

Bridgette, Geoff, and Courtney took one door. They quickly opened it and slammed it closed. The zombies pounding and scratching it. They quickly turned the lights on. It was a storage room, small with crates and boxes.

They quickly searched the room and found another grate.

"Quickly" Geoff said peeling it off.

Geoff and Bridgette helped Courtney up.

5:17am.

The door came off its hinges and fell to the ground. The zombies came flooding in, charging at the make out couple.

Once again a life changing decision had to be made. Where one will not get out alive. Before Bridgette knew what was happening. She was getting shoved up as Geoff hoisted her into the vent.

5:18am

The zombies grabbed Geoff by the back of his shirt.

"I love you Bridgette" Geoff cried out before he was devoured and covered in the living dead.

"NO Geoff" Bridgette screamed.

The zombies came to the vent and tried to climb in. Courtney and Bridgette, both a bit teary eyed, quickly crawled in the other direction.

**As said in the chapter two more sacrifices have been made, as Geoff sacrificed himself for Bridgette. Future, an unsuspecting ending, more zombies, one more sacrifice, and dynamite.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dakota's Rescue

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEWING AND TELLING YOUR FRIENDS IS GOOD FOR EVERYONE.**

Chapter 10: Rescue

5:15am

Leshawna, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay and Tyler had made it into a very similar storage room. Closing and locking the door behind them and turning on the lights.

They quickly made it over to the grate and peeled it off.

The zombies with more outrage then ever pounded and scratched at the weak door. It was no match to them.

The six of them knew that and quickly one at a time entered the vent. Izzy, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Lindsay then Tyler in that order.

Tyler carefully and quickly replaced the vent. Just in time as the door burst into pieces and the zombies coming in and finding an empty room.

The six of them sighed a breath of relief and crawled down the vent.

5:15am

Harold was all alone in the room he chose. As he quickly closed and locked the door behind him, also turning the lights on. Unlike the other two, he didn't hear any zombies pounding on his door. It sounded like they had all gone after everyone else.

He dearly hoped they got away and weren't in the zombies clutches. The further his protection he dragged some crates over and placed them in front of the door.

5:18am

He already had three against the door, and was caring the forth over. When he accidently dropped it and its contents spilled out.

Gun powder, explosives, and dynamite. He then got an idea.

He quickly opened another crate and was rewarded with something else. He quickly reached in and pulled one out and stuffed into his pocket. Then he placed 2 of another object in his other pocket.

5:21am

He opened and resealed the crate as he left the room. Hopefully to meet up with the others.

5:22am

The zombies had managed to crawl into the vent, and were now chasing, Courtney and Bridgette, who were barely able to stay ahead of them.

5:22am

Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen and Izzy meet up with Harold.

"You made it" Harold said relieved.

"You too" Leshawna pointed out.

"Where's Courtney Geoff, and Bridgette" Tyler asked?

Then they heard their friends terrified screams.

"Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, this way" Gwen yelled.

They quickly crawled toward the screams.

5:24am

Bridgette and Courtney quickly crawled toward them from the opposite direction.

Then from behind them, the other seven could see zombies quickly crawling forward toward them. They all screamed.

Six of them turned around and sped away as they crawled in the opposite direction.

Bridgette and Courtney quickly crawled past Harold who stayed behind.

"Come on Harold" Bridgette yelled as she crawled away.

"I'll hold them off" Harold said, watching as they got closer.

"Are you crazy" Courtney screamed.

The two disappeared around a corner.

Harold reached into his pocket and pulled out the hand gun he had got from the crate and pointed it at the zombies. They got closer and closer, Harold didn't seem at all intimidated by them. He started to fire at them.

5:35am

Leshawna busted down grate and she crawled out, scanning for zombies, none.

The others quickly got out, they could hear some ear shattering noises as they all stared into the pitch blackness, they had just come from.

"What's that" Gwen asked?

"It has to be Harold" Bridgette said.

The sounds died off.

"What he stayed behind, again" Leshawna cried.

"Wait where's Geoff" Izzy asked?

"They got him when he saved me" Bridgette sobbed.

"It'll be okay" Gwen assured.

"Hey guys a ladder" Trent said.

They turned to see Trent next to a ladder, they looked at their surroundings. It was a small, smelly, square stone room. The ladder was the only way out.

"I miss Geoff" Bridgette sobbed.

"And Harold" Leshawna added.

"We have to keep going, because that's what they would want" Trent assured.

They started to climb the ladder.

Leshawna was the last one, she gave one more glance at the vent opening and climbed up after the others.

5:38am

Cough, cough, breath, breath, hack, hack.

Harold came from the crate, with blood on his shirt.

Leshawna had only made it up five rungs when she saw him. She jumped down and gave him a hug.

"You're alive" Leshawna cried. "Please stop doing that to me" she warned sadly, holding the geek in her arms. She looked down at the blood. "Is that yours."

"NO, but we better keep moving" Harold said, "I only killed a few for me to escape and to buy us time. And we should be safe because I've never heard a zombie that could climb a latter."

5:43am

They started to climb. Half way up the zombies, had piled out and were now surrounding the bottom of the ladder. They didn't know how to use it, so they were trapped down there.

Leshawna and Harold were thankful as they continued to climb.

But one seemed extra smart, as if it seemed to have some function of its former life, and somehow knew how to climb a ladder. Ezekiel zombie started to climb up after them. He actually moved rather fast.

Harold looked down and got very scared.

"GO faster" Harold warned. "There climbing the ladder."

Leshawna looked down and saw that more than just Ezekiel had to start climbing up after them. By the looks of it, there were about five already chasing after them.

"I thought they didn't know how to climb" Leshawna freaked out, as she started to climb faster.

"I didn't know they could either" Harold admitted.

5:47am.

They reached a platform and met with the others. They all looked down and saw about twenty zombies now climbing up toward them.

Harold pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that" Tyler asked?

"A grenade" Harold answered pulling the pin out. He aimed and threw it down at the approaching zombies.

They all watched as it collided with the second zombie and exploding on impact. The zombie disinagrated, it made the entire shaft rumble. As the zombies below that one all fell off and hit the ground hard below.

But they were not out of the woods yet, as Ezekiel zombie still climbing up after them.

"Let's go before he gets up here" Bridgette suggested.

They followed the tunnel quickly. They came to a door. They opened it and exited the tunnel, closing the door behind them.

5:50am

Ezekiel made it to the platform and was now at the door.

5:51am

They looked around and saw a flight of stairs up and one for down.

Harold looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes" he told himself.

"What's in fifteen minutes" Leshawna asked?

"Until the island goes boom" Harold responded, sounding happy at the thought.

"What do you mean boom" Gwen asked looking over at him. Everyone now looked at him.

"Let's say that I found lots of explosives" Harold added. "Enough to obliterate the entire island so that the virus doesn't reach mainland, with or without us getting off. I set a timer to go off thirty minutes after I set it. And there's only about 14 minutes left. 6:06 is the time I'm guessing they'll all go off and we'll hopefully be long gone before then."

They just stared at him for a moment.

"You're kidding right" Leshawna asked him.

When he didn't answer, she knew he wasn't.

"That means we have to get to the roof like now" Courtney said.

They all made a run up the stairs, just in time to. Because Ezekiel broke down the door and followed.

5:54am

They reached a single door. They opened it and got hit with fresh morning air. They looked around and found themselves on the roof of the military base. They looked at the sky and saw it a pink and orange color with a bit of blue. They could see the sun on the far side of the trees as it was half hidden.

They could see a white circle painted on the ground about thirty feet away. It had a white **H **in the center.

"It's almost over" Gwen hoped looking around the sky.

5:56am

"Ten minutes" Harold said.

Then Ezekiel burst through the door behind them. Followed by a lot of zombies. The gang ran to the helipad circle but was cut off when more zombies came at them in the other direction. They were trapped.

"So close" Bridgette whined.

Harold pulled out his second grenade and threw it at the approaching group, it missed when it exploded.

5:57am.

The roof beneath the zombies approaching from the other side, gave way. The zombies disappeared into the hole that was made.

They looked and saw that there were only sixteen zombies. And gasped at who they all were.

"Now this is too weird" Leshawna said.

The zombies just stood there for some reason and stared back at them.

"Geoff" Bridgette cried.

"Duncan" Courtney called out.

It was weird because all the zombies had been their friends. The eight survivors were staring at zombie Beth, zombie Sierra, zombie Cody, zombie Owen, zombie Heather, zombie Justin, zombie Katie and Sadie, zombie Noah, zombie Eva, zombie, Ezekiel, zombie Geoff, zombie, DJ, zombie, zombie Duncan, and zombie Alejandro. There were no other zombies.

5:59 am.

They heard a familiar, an all too good to be sound. They all turned to the sky and saw a helicopter approaching.

The zombie Total Drama gang took a step closer to the Total Drama living crew. They took a step backward.

"Why are they not coming after us" Lindsay asked?

"I think they might want us to escape and make it out" Harold said.

6:00am

The helicopter was now hovering above them. The pilot sent down a rope ladder for them to climb up.

Then a bunch of zombies came bursting through the door and came charging at them.

"Quickly" Harold said.

Lindsay and Tyler quickly scooted up the ladder.

The zombies approached faster than ever, then something unsuspecting happens.

Izzy and Bridgette scoot up the ladder.

They all watch as their former living companions turn and fight the horde. Their zombie friends were holding off the other zombies.

They could see that they still somehow had some life in them.

Trent and Gwen shimmy up the ladder to safety. Courtney follows.

Harold and Leshawna were the last ones.

6:03am

There friends were no match for the horde, as it seemed like nearly a thousand zombies came charging. Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Sierra, Cody, Eva, Heather, and Alejandro's zombies disappeared into the horde.

"Aw crap here they come" Leshawna screamed.

"Quickly climb up" Harold insisted. "I'll hold em off."

The zombies were twenty feet away.

"NO, you almost sacrificed yourself to many times" Leshawna said, "You go, I'll hold them off."

Ten feet away.

"Hurry up" Gwen yelled from the helicopter.

"I won't accept that" Harold argued.

Before Harold knew what was happening, Leshawna gave him short passionate kiss. Then threw him up to the ladder which he caught.

Harold hung onto the ladder for dear life as the helicopter gained altitude, as it sped away.

He watched as the zombies came and over powered Leshawna. She waved by to him as he returned it, tears coming to his eyes. Harold watched until he couldn't see her anymore.

6:06am

The explosives in the basement go off, making all the gun powder, dynamite and explosives go off at once.

The factory blows up.

Harold looks on as they are speeding over the forest, being able to stay just in front of the fire coming at them fast.

He also looks down and gets even more scared when he sees one of the zombies has clung onto the ladder. Ezekiel.

Harold still with tears in his eyes, struggles to climb the ladder. As Ezekiel is trying to grab him. Ezekiel's brain has completely been taken over by the virus now.

They are still less than a quarter of the way off the island as the fire continues to follow.

Ezekiel reaches up and grabs one of Harold's ankles in his death grip.

Harold try's to kick him off, but Ezekiel manages to hang on to him and the ladder. He gives him a kick in the jaw, he manages to separate Ezekiel from the rope but not his ankle.

The other seven just look down in horror at the fire rapidly approaching, burning every tree and zombie it comes across to smoldering ashes and to Ezekiel who is still clinging onto Harold.

"I can't get him off" Harold whined.

"You can do it" Gwen yelled at him.

Harold reached into his pocket and grabbed his numb chucks. He wacked Ezekiel in the face and he went sailing downward. Harold still holding onto the rope ladder. Ezekiel face plants into the soft dirt of the camp,

The helicopter leaves the island, just in time. Harold climbs up and watches as the fire consumes the camp ground.

"Thanks' Tom" Courtney said to her lawyer.

"NO problem, and I'm not Tom" the pilot responded,

"You're not" Courtney asked? Then realizing the pilot had female's voice.

The pilot looked behind to them to reveal it was Dakota.

"You" Gwen and Trent asked in union.

"I knew you guys would need help" Dakota said, "Even though I see I wasn't quick enough."

"Yah, we lost a lot of great friends back there" Tyler said.

"Well your all safe now" Dakota pointed out as she drove the helicopter off into the sunrise.

6:12am

Back on the island.

It is covered in fire and everything is burnt and is burning.

All accept one thing, or person.

Ezekiel stood up from the low tide on the beach as he watched the helicopter disappear. He jumped into the waves and disappeared.

(He survived the fire by him being blowned into the ocean, but not too far.)

THE END

**Next story: Total drama Haunted ship. ****Where ever its says factory i meant military base. sorry. read and review. Give me ideas of what stories i should do after. **


End file.
